My Little Pony Z: Equestria saga
by ZFightersEquestria
Summary: This is where it all begins... Durring a war between Equestria and the Zenkai Empire, a young shinobi with extrodinary powers named Wingzero, faces Princess Celestia in a battle to protect his sacret homeland. But unbeknownst to the monkey-tail pegasus, his enemies are far more powerful than what he trained his entire life for.
1. The legened begins

**This is my very first fanfiction series :D! You may consider this chapter to be a beta, I want too see if people will like this and fallow the story. Otherwise, it still needs to be further worked on. Just to give you a heads up on what this fanfic is about (if you havent already guessed from the title) its a My Little Pony/Dragonball Z crossover. This is a series depicted in an alternate universe where the ponies have powers like the Z fighters in Dragonball, and they use those powers to fight the villains... which means it will take alot of chapters for them to defeat each major villain. So I hope you the reader will injoy reading this. Critics are EXTREMELY APRECIATED! but dont be an asswhole.**

My little pony Z: prologue part 1

(Zenkai Empire: Many years ago)

A battle between the two strongest beings on the planet continues. While Equestria's royal army advances into the Zenkai Empire, fighting the samurai who protect it, the young Wingzero, a recently orphaned foal, faces Celestia one on one. Magic vs pure strength and energy. Under the teachings of Master Roshi, Wingzero has trained his entire life to reach up to his current level. Now it is the time that he will test his abilities to the fullest against the might of Princess Celestia, who thrives to conquer his homeland.

A furious alicorn descends to the ground with her rageful eyes locked on a small blue pegasus.

"Your back... sooner than I thought too," the pegasus greeted his very large opponent.

"I was in a hurry to finish you off!" Celestia looked down at her younger opponent with frustration fueling her anger. The tiny cobalt-blue colt glared back at her with ruby red eyes that would often illuminate when reflected off the sun.

"Really...You look kinda tired, don't you wanna rest first?" The foal taunted the radiant princess in front of him.

"Of course not!" Celestia thundered. "This ends here; you will be a nuisance to me no longer!"

The young pegasus stood in his signature martial arts stance and prepared himself for

round two.

Celestia's eyes sparked with a bright white flash, and her flowing aurora-mane danced and flickered like Equestria's national flag.

"You're stronger than any foe I have ever faced, and since I can't use the elements of harmony to end this battle, I am left with no other choice but to kill you. Sompony like you should not contain such powerful raw abilities."

"Youre just angry because Im the only one whos ever kicked you to the curve." Wingzero laughed at the face of danger.

"Foolish child, do you not know what I am capable of? I am the very bringer of the sun, shining the light upon this entire planet for a thousand years, I can make the stars disappear and destroy meteors with a single thought!"

"That sounds impressive, but you still have no idea what Im capable of." Wingzero said, "I may not be able to make stars disappear and all that fancy stuff, but so long as I have the strength to fight you, I will keep battling until I cease to draw breath!"

Celestia looked down at the foal, the phrase "Challenge Accepted" ran across his face

"Very well...that was my initial plan for you anyways." She said while keeping her royal posture even though she was fighting sompony who was 1999 years younger than her

Wingzero engages Celestia by running and yelling at her. Seeing this as a childish attempt to attack her, Celestia remains her stance. Wingzero's speed spontaneously shifts, and the motion of his body is fades as he moves. Celestia was taken off guard by this. Fearing that she might actually get hurt from an attack coming at this sort of speed she blasted several deadly magic lasers at the faol. Wingzero scrambles over the ground, dodging the violet beams by jumping out of their way. He dashes towards Celestia and nails her in the face (as usual) Celestia has grown tired of constantly getting struck in her face; never has she endured this sort of combat, and certainly not from a colt. Wingzero continues attacking her by karate chopping her neck and punching her multiple times in the face. He ended his combo with a kick to her cheek, causing her head to nearly spin off her shoulders.

Celestia become very dizzy, her face felt like it was on fire and numb at the same time. She walked backwards unable to correctly see her surroundings. And Suddenly, her anger rises beyond her own control.

"You...little... bastard! I WILL END YOU!" she shouted after regaining her awareness and glaring at Wingzero with a blind-raging expression her face had never made before.

Fighting Wingzero was causing her sanity to drop. Normally being treated with respect from all her subjects and the closest feeling to being angry was disappointment, she felt strange from the emotions that were boiling inside her. Having being kicked around like a bully's victim by a mere child made her stomach cringe to the point where she could literally vomit. Celestia could crush Wingzero by simply putting her hoof on top of his small body and applying the certain amount of force to break his bones. But somehow it was very impossible for her to do that. On land, Wingzero was quicker than the fastest Wonder Bolt; he moved so fast you could barely see his hooves touch the ground.

"Hey...how you holding up?" Wingzero asked politely, knowing that his attack was a bit brutal.

Celestia chuckled silently "I didn't mean to burst out at you like that...its just...fighting you has caused me to lose what little sense I have left."

"Your problem is you can't sink in the fact that you're fighting a foal...and you're losing."

"Perhaps...I've been trying so hard to beat you," said Celestia. "But it seems that you are far superior to any magic user. Every spell I have learned in the last 200 years, you counter it in less than a second. But I've never once stopped to ask... Just what exactly are you?"

"Sompony stronger than you, thats for sure."

Celestia's thoughts had been pierced by Wingzero's remark. She could not comprehend that a foal was able to best her. After all the powerful enemies she had ever faced, Discord, King Sombra, Nightmare moon! Why is it that a small twelve year old child with very little intelligence, and a monkey tail, is the only one in the world to declare that he is stronger than her?

"I think the best thing for you to do is surrender." The foal said. That way one of us doesn't end up dead or badly injured. Lets just say we're both equally matched okay?"

"Damn you! Celestia spat. "You think you can just dishonor me and call it all truths? How dare you!? I will never surrender!"

Wingzero exhaled feeling worn out from having to continue fighting such a powerful opponent. He held his previous martial arts stance, ready to proceed with the battle.

"I can feel it in you Wingzero," Celestia said. "Under all that power lies fear. You're afraid of me as much as I am afraid of you. You can stand there all day and tell me that you're stronger than me but the truth is, you don't really know that do you?"

"I guess...I don't... " the pegasus replied. You're not hiding something from me are you?"

Celestia smiled "I'm a 2000 year old goddess, did you really think this was all the power I had? So far you have proven yourself worthy of witnessing my second form..."

"What?...second form?" Wingzero asked.

"With the help of the Elements of harmony, I have never used this transformation to fight my enemies. You will be the first one to witness this form, you should feel privileged."

Celestia curled her smile to look more sinister. Wingzero began to sense a rapid increase in her power level. As he gazed at Celestia, her body appeared to be glowing, her white coat shined so bright that it nearly blinded him. Her magenta eyes turned red, and her flowing aurora mane bursted into flames.

Celestia ascended into the sky, turning the sun into a fireball orange and the sky reflected it's color. The earth began to warm, and the air became extremely humid. Wingzero's mouth became dry and it was difficult for him to breath under the intense heat. He felt himself becoming weaker and quickly left the area feeling dizzy. Celestia dashed towards the retreating colt. This time she would have him and finally kill him.

Wingzero flapped his tiny wings and made his way into the sky flying further away from Celestia. The angered sun goddess gained speed but knowing it would take a while to catch up to the pegasus, she shot several magic beams at him.

Wingzero's attention was faced completely forwarded, the air rushing through him, and his drowsiness from the heat knocked out his senses. He was unable to dodge Celestia's attacks and he was hit by all of her magic lasers.

One of his wings broke and his flying became disoriented, which rendered him unable to stay in the air. Celesta plunged towards Wingzero as his small body plummeted to earth. Wingzero looked at Celestia as she came hurtling towards him. The appearance of her second form horrified him. By looking at the expression on her face, her eyes lighting with fury, Wingzero knew that if she catches up, it may be the end for him.

"NIMBUS!" He loudly called.

A yellow cloud appeared from over a tall mountain far away. The cloud dashed towards Wingzero and caught him in mid air.

"What in Equestria is that!" Celestia shouted as she was almost about to grab the colt but had suddenly lost him in the blink of an eye.

The flying nimbus carried Wingzero through the sky, gaining a burst of speed. The wounded pegasus looked behind him and exhaled in relief as he saw Celestia getting smaller and smaller as he flew further away.

"That caught me off surprise but I think I might be able to take her. I just need a little help from a certain friend of mine." Wingzero's nimbus carried him all the way to a strange pillar-like tower, that ranged from the ground all the way up into the deep blue sky [Korin's tower & Princess Kami's lookout]

At the far upper middle point of the pillar was a saucer shaped structure that had a set of stairs coming from the bottom and leading into the middle where there was an open area Inside that seemed like someone was living in there.

Wingzero hopped off his nimbus and went inside. He was greeted by a small fluffy white cat carrying a brown cane that was much taller than him.

"My goodness Wingzero, that was a quick battle!" The cat said thinking Wingzero had defeated Celestia.

"It's not over yet Korin, Infact it's just gotten worse."

"Pray tell..." Korrin asked in concern

"Celestia has a second form and it's even more scarier and more powerful than her regular state." Wingzero explained

"Hmm...That isn't good, I probably should've warn ya bout full powered alicorns." The cat pinched and tugged at his whiskers as he read Wingzero's thoughts for more information.

"I see...I woulda thought since you're only a kid, Celestia would have tried to go easy on you, and it would have lead you to a swift victory, but she must have recognized your power in the midst of the battle, and knew that the only way to beat you was to transform into a super alicorn."

"She's gotten so much more stronger than me," Wingzero said stressfully. "look what she did to my wing with just one attack." He lifted his broken wing, showing Korrin what Celestia did with little effort.

"Ouch! that sure looks painful, but nothing a senzu bean can't fix." Korrin walked towards a large ancient and dirty pouch completely filled with light green beans.

He took one bean in his paw and flicked it at Wingzero with a small thumb. Wingzero caught the bean in his mouth and ate it. In a few seconds after he swallowed it, his left wing sprung open, the bone made a cracking sound as it placed itself in its correct position, and the rest of the small scrapes and cuts were healed within seconds.

Wingzero flexed his small muscles, feeling new energy coursing through his body. He felt better than before the beginning of the battle. After thanking the sage, Korrin, for his help, Wingzero hopped back on the flying nimbus and flew back into the sky, ready to take on Celestia's new form.

"ALRIGHT I'M READY CELESTIAAA!" Wingzero roared, calling out the Princess as his nimbus bursted through the sky at rapid speed. He saw a large white and fiery figure in the sky, Celestia had been trying to find him.

The super alicorn heard a faint sound in the air that grew louder. She was pleased to recognize that it was the sound that strange cloud had made when it saved Wingzero from her own clutches. She looked towards its direction and saw him over yonder. "So youve come back, I was wondering where you had gone off too." Celestia said as Wingzero was closing in.

The foal riding the golden cloud stopped in front of her. Celestia was still in her second form, her white coat resembled the light of the sun, and her mane was made out of pure burning flames. As both of their red eyes glared into each other, the air stood silent as if waiting patiently for their battle to proceed.

Celestia spotted Wingzero's healed wing "What?! your wing is healed, but how?"

"I got it fixed...thats all you need to know." Wingzero replied, knowing it wouldn't be a good idea to inform his enemy the location of the senzu beans.

"Very well then...are you ready to continue our battle?" Celestia asked

"Im ready to end this battle; The Zenkai Empire does not belong to you! That is why I absolutely will not lose!" Wingzero stated striking a rageful glare of determination and vengeance towards Equestria's ruler.

"I really admire you Wingzero, if this war wasn't going on and you and I weren't fighting, I would of had a place for you under my wing as one of my faithful students."

"Id rather die than be one of your pathetic dogs who bow down to the likes of you! And I already have a teacher...his name is Master Roshi."

Celestia shut her eyes, feeling disappointed. Having to kill a colt for the future of Equestria was something that should not be committed by her hooves. But there was no other pony on earth who had the power to fight Wingzero.

Even at her second form, Celestia was not fully confident that she could beat him, ironically, neither was he.

The two of them continued to gaze at each other with fearsome glares. Both of their energies began to rise. Celestia and Wingzero descended to the ground since it would be difficult to fight in the sky.

"I'm ready when you are..." Said Celestia

"HAAAAAA!" Wingzero screamed the warrior's battle cry as his energy exploded out of his body and consumed him in a flaming blue aura.

Celestia's horn sparked with golden magic that seeped downwards and coated her body in a fiery aura. The ground below them broke apart and flew in the air. The ponies exceeded their limits in their power levels, thus beginning the final battle.

Celestia shot her magic under Wingzero, causing large ice shards to blast up from the ground. The pegasus leaped upwards as the deadly sharp ice shards grew in less than a second. The shards continued popping up from the ground as if they were following Wingzero, each time he landed, a new shard would spike up under him

Wingzero dodged all of them as he came closer to Celestia. The alicorn casted a large purple and spirally energy ball from her horn and unleashed it at the foal as he came within a few feet of her. Wingzero disappeared in an instant. The energy ball hit the ground and blew a large crater into it. Wingzero reappeared behind Celestia, kicking her twice in the face and then leaping over her head and landing across from her.

"With my power, I'm able to sense your magic attacks before you substitute them." Wingzero stated

Celestia responded with a grunt as she ran towards Wingzero with her horn pointed at him. Wingzero leaped above her, and landed hard onto her horn, jamming it into the ground.

"Out of ideas?" Wingzero asked, taunting Celestia even more.

"That was just a minor misjudgment; it won't happen again!" Celestia pulled her horn out of the ground.

She stood on her hind hooves ready to attack once more. She swung her long horn at Wingzero like a sword. Wingzero merely shifted from one side to another, avoiding the attack. Celestia advanced closer to him while attacking, allowing her large body to block him from moving forward.

Wingzero continued dogging her horn as it kept swinging faster every second. Celestia's speed had went up ten folds after transforming into a super alicorn. He was becoming a bit exhausted from moving his body all around at full speed; the second he slowed down, he was immediately slashed by Celestia's horn. The cut slit along his chest with blood seeping out from the wound.

Wingzero dashed backwards, several feet away from Celestia. He felt little pain from his injury but if he had stayed close to her a second longer, his head would have been severed clean off.

Celestia looked at Wingzero from a distance. The top of her horn was soaked with his own blood.

"Heh...I got you. And this time I didn't use any magic." She said happily while keeping a tense expression.

"It won't happen again! This time I'm prepared for any attack you'll throw at me, so come on!" Wingzero held a defensive stance.

Celestia disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in front of Wingzero.

The foal nearly flipped in shock but before he could react, his face met the ground when Celestia stomped her hoof on his head, forcing him to the dirt.

Celestia looked down under her hoof, looking at the foal struggling beneath her. This was it. Finally she had him! All she had to do was use one simple magic spell to put an end to him for good. Or simply crush his little head till his brains and skull fragments splatter across the ground. But as Celestia stood ready to kill Wingzero for the glory of Equestria and it's citizens, she began to think unsurly of the deed she was about to commit. Was she slaying a monster, or was she murdering a young colt who didn't know any better?


	2. Wingzero's wrath

**I hoped you guys liked the previous chapter, it may have been a little poor with some errors in it, but it was good none the less. Right now I only have around 64 views and 4 reviews on this story but this is only the beginning. This chapter is longer and has a lot more action and also a really long explanation behind the Zenkai war. This one should get me a lot more views I hope.**

My Little Pony Z Prolague: part 2

"Why...?" Wingzero nudged his face off the dirt to glare at Celestia. She glanced a confused look down at him. "All those ponies...murdered by the hooves of your soldiers," his voice raised in anger. "For what purpose did they all had to die for?!"

"Silence!" Celestia commanded. "Its the cost of war, you're too young to understand!" She glared back at the foal, feeling guilty for stomping his face to the ground, but her rage made it feel more satisfying.

"That isnt fair! how could you send your soldiers to kill so many people? What have they done to deserve their fates?" Wingzero's pupils shrunken to tiny dots, his teeth sharpened looking more vicious than a wolf, and his glare towards Celestia struck her heart, causing her to feel every bit of his fury like hot iron being pounded on her chest. "You think your so high and mighty, you don't even give a damn about any of the lives you destroyed! How do you even rest at night knowing about the destruction your causing?!" Wingzero stopped struggling underneath Celestia's powerful hoof. Instead of fighting with hooves he'll fight her with words.

The flames burning on Celestia's head flickered back to her normal, wavy, aurora mane. Her red eyes dimmed back to its magenta color, and her coat became pale as if reflecting some sort of sorrow or grim in her heart. In the past, She has destroyed many nations in the early years of Equestria, and has seen many ponies and creatures alike annihilated by her army for protecting what they hold sacred. She has felt remorse and regret towards the fall of the many kingdoms Equestria had brought down for reasons she could not remember; but for the Zenkai war, Equestria's first war in sixty years, she had now experienced the true pain of sompony affected by the causes of the bloodshed that war can bring.

She remembered all the small villages that were completely turned to ash by the pyro unicorns; ponies who were once small foals learning magic in Celestia's school for gifted unicorns. Those same foals had later grown up to burn ponies alive for the war effort. She thought about the young foals who didn't even have cutie marks that were left out to fend for themselves after their parents had been killed. This was the fault of her soldiers? No, This was her fault. How could she let this genocide happen? was Equestria a nation of peace and harmony? Or was it a powerful empire, bringing war to other countries and and destroying anyone who tries fight back.

Wingzero held Celestia's hoof, trying to push it off while she was distracted in her own regret. "During the war, all you did was sit on your throne while ruling your country and making sure all of your subjects had pampered and comfortable lives. While the ponies of Zenkai suffered, hundreds of innocent people died, and for what? So you could get your hooves on the secret of what makes this empire so great? What happens after you've won your war? Everypony in Equestria will be Celebrating right? And the Zenkai Empire will be a forgotten battle ground! I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" Wingzero grabbed Celestia's hoof while it was still stomped on his face. "This suffering has to stop! I can't let you ruin anymore innocent lives, I WONT!" He used his full strength to twist the joint in her hoof, nearly breaking the bone. Celestia yelped in pain and fell on the ground. Wingzero ascended away from the alicorn who was shouting in agonizing pain. He stood far across from her, beginning to charge more energy and cooking up his ultimate attack. while Celestia tried standing, her injured hoof rendered her flat on the ground each time. Wingzero stood on his hind legs as he waved his front hooves all around, focussing energy that consumed his body in a transparent blue aura. Celestia's fear began to take over while she was stuck on the ground in her regular, weaker, form. Wingzero maintained enough power to charge an attack that would surely over power her. This final attack would show Celestia Wingzero's true power.

"KAAA-MEEEE...!"

Wingzero had his hooves cupped and drawn to his side.

"HAAA-MEEEE...!"

A blue light spawned from his hooves. Celestia's jaw dropped knowing it was the same attack that nearly killed her when she fought master Roshi. But the attack Wingzero was charging felt ten times more powerful.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

"NOOO!" Celestia shouted, pleading for her life but it was already too late.

A large beam of blue light was unleashed from Wingzero's hooves, carrying a loud crackling and roaring sound as it destroyed the ground under it while traveling. It hurtled towards the frantic screaming Celestia at accelerating speed. The alicorn covered her eyes with her wings from the blinding light. As an attempt to save her life she casted a spell to create a three layered shield that protected her body.

The Kamehameha wave broke through the first layer of the shield like it was nothing. As it impacted with the second layer, it took some more power to break through it. Celestia's third and final layer of her shield was constantly having more magical energy flowing into it. The blast slowly cracked the last shield like a rock being pressed against hard glass. Celestia bleed from her nose due to the intense amount of magic being put into her shield, which was blocking a blast so powerful it could destroy an entire small island.

The shield kept cracking, it won't hold any longer no matter how much magic was being put into it. Celestia shouted in defeat and started to cry. It was over. She could see the light of the blast surrounding her, even with her wings covering her face, the light was so bright it burned her eyes. As tiny fragments from the shield began to slowly disintegrate, Celestia felt the heat of the beam singeing her skin. She felt nothing other than acceptance towards her fate, there was no way out of this.

The shield was now completely cracked, only a second longer will it break apart. "Luna...Im sorry" Celestia wanted her last words to be an apology to her sister, if she truly was going to die. Other than the entirety of the Zenkai war, Celestia's one true regret was banishing Princess Luna to the moon. Her fears of Wingzero's power melted away and her thoughts were consumed with images of Luna. Everything around her seemed to be going in slow mow, the final layer of her shield broke down till it was nothing, and the giant beam of energy continued its destined path. She never once in her life expected to see a light brighter than her sun. But suddenly, Celestia's demise was put on hold. A ruby red gem had miraculously appeared right before her eyes. Shocked by its appearance, Celestia gazed in awe at the gem as a red magical beam shot out from it, and was powerful enough to slow down the blast. Before Celestia could make another thought of what was happening before her, a yellow gem appeared, and then a pink one, then green, then light blue, and finally a purple one. All six gems shot multi colored beams that halted the Kamehameha wave in place.

"Impossible, its the Elements of Harmony!" Celestia said in shock

The six gems bursted with magical energy. A rainbow wave exploded from them and charged against Wingzero's energy blast. The rainbow surged as it overpowered the blast and hurtled its way to Wingzero. "AH! W-what's happening?!" he panicked as his kamehameha was completely consumed by the blast coming from the elements of harmony. He was wrapped around in a swirly rainbow tornado that shot him all the way into the air. Celestia looked up in shock, seeing the foal screaming as the rainbow energy wave took him further into the sky. After a few seconds, the all powerful pegasus was completely invisible to Celestia's eye. The six elements of harmony warped around her before they were also shot into the sky and disappeared in a flash of light.

"The elements...they saved me?" Celestia continued looking confused into the sky, trying to find out what had happened to the young pegasus. She immediately realised that the elements had done the same thing to Wingzero it had done to Princess Luna a thousand years ago. "That poor child, he didn't deserve the same fate as my sister," Celestia felt little sympathy for the foal who had been damned to an eternity on the moon. "On the bright side," She said with an aching heart. "At least It was better than killing him; with his power that foal would have grown up to overthrow me. That must of been why the Elements of Harmony appeared." Celestia expanded her large wings and ascended into the sky where the sun was beginning to set. She found it odd that the sun was moving without her magic, but she only manages it in Equestria. In the Zenkai Empire, which is on the other side of the world, the sun is managed by Princess Kami herself.

Celestia had been greatly weakened from trying to block Wingzero's kamehameha with her own magic. She felt woozy and descended hastily to the ground. She laid down, still not being able to correctly stand from the twisted joint in her hoof. Her breathing was heavy from the amount of energy she burned, and also from a great feel of relief. She was just seconds away from instant death right before the elements rescued her. But how could the elements of harmony magically appear six thousand miles away from where they were? Celestia thought about that for over an hour, but came to the conclusion that it was just one of the many magical mysteries that were put into the six enchanted gems, courtesy of Star Swirl the bearded.

Night had instantly fallen and Celestia was able to stand with her injured hoof held upwards. She looked up to the moon and gazed at the architecture of the many craters that sculpted the head of Princess Luna...or... Nightmare moon.

"Wingzero...you were the strongest and bravest pony I ever had the pleasure of battling." Celestia said, stroking the tears from her eyes after seeing a bright sparkle that appeared on the moon, confirming that Wingzero had arrived on it's surface "I am deeply sorry for what you have been through because of me, and I am also sorry for what you will be going through now...because of me. I hope you will keep my sister company for as long as you live." Celestia began walking through the forest where her battle with Wingzero took place, thinking of how the Zenkai war began; how she started this war from her own stupidity.

The Zenkai Empire was a large country and also a district of Neighpon. It is the second superpower of the world, next to Equestria. For the past thirty years, the two countries had always been wary of each other. Although, the ponies of Equestria greatly feared Zenkai, the ponies who lived in the empire had no negative opinions towards Equestria what's so ever.

The Zenkai ponies were an intelligent race of ponies, no different from Equestrians. They were both naturally the same with three different pony species, unicorns, pegasai, earth ponies, and not to mention their alicorn princess. The country had two different governments, a monarchy created by the Zenkai princess, Kami, and a communist government created by Emperor Ise. What Celestia and her little ponies feared about the Zenkai Empire, was their advanced technology. The Zenkais were so industrialized that they rarely use magic in everyday life (which was one advantage the Equestrians had during the war). The Zenkais built many devices that replaced the hard work of magic with a simple push of a button or a switch. Celestia wanted to know the secret behind their technology, and since the Zenkai Empire was kind of an isolated nation, meaning that they rarely converse with certain countries around the world, and kept many things classified, Celestia commissioned a spy to infiltrate "Sugoi Hikawa" [the capital city of Zenkai and home of Emperor Ise]

The spy was well trained in special ops and would be able to easily find all of Zenkai's secrets in their technology. Unfortunately for him he was founded by a group of ninja assassins who worked secretly under Emperor Ise, and the spy was killed on the spot for infiltrating the palace. Three weeks later, Celestia got a letter from Emperor Ise himself, saying "You have been warned." The letter also contained a bit of black sand to add intimidation. She felt submerged in a dark situation which she would soon foolishly make worse. A year later she deployed her royal naval fleet to be stationed in an island five hundred miles off the coast of Zenkai. The citizens of Zenkai felt outrage towards Celestia's recent acts, the country would not tolerate being monitored. The Equestrian naval fleet later had been bombed by a Zenkai pegasus air strike. The entire fleet was wiped out, thus beginning the war itself. In the fallowing of that attack, Celestia sent her royal army to fight the empire. And fight they did! The strong stallions in golden armor rampaged through the small villages and slaughtered many innocent Zenkais. The Samurai warriors who protected the empire were skilled in kenpo and used their mighty katana swords to slice through the torsos of the Equestrian soldiers. The battles that ensued were long and bloody, the royal army won some, the Zenkai samurai won many. But since the Zenkai's rarely use magic, the Equestrians had an advantage against the samurai, which caused the royal army to progress further in the war.

But then, rumors began popping up all over both Zenkai and Equestria. Rumors of a pegasus who was not a samurai but an average martial arts fighter with incredible powers. This mysterious pegasus took on an army of one hundred Equestrian soldiers, and walked away from the battle unscaved. Celestia saw how her numbers in her army were decreasing rapidly, and thats when she decided to go to the Zenkai Empire, and fight the war herself. Within a months time, she had entered the warzone. She saw the destruction her army has caused, but she only cared about ending the war so that Equestria will reign victorious. Celestia was soon met with a powerful martial artist, but he was not the one described in the rumors. The martial artist, named, Master Roshi, was an old earth pony with a long shaggy white beard wearing red sun glasses and a turtle shell on his back. Master Roshi surprised Celestia with his speed and agility for an old stallion, he even nearly killed her with the Kamehameha wave. But Celestia's powerful alicorn magic was too much for the old timer, and he was defeated. If Celestia had only known about who she will come face to face with next, she would have stayed in her castle writing a peace treaty.

Wingzero awoke on a cold and hard rocky surface. As he lifted his head and opened his eyes, he was nearly blinded by the brightness of the entire area which was completely white all around. As he stood up and shook away his drowsiness, he began examining the area. Upon roaming around, he founded himself on a continuous plain, the ground was white, hard, and rocky and the place was so devoid of sound Wingzero could barely hear himself trotting. He shivered constantly from the freezing temperature. The night sky above him was filled with a void of trillions of stars that oddly seemed more brighter and closer than usual nights. "W-where am I? There's not a single pony in sight," he said as he continued wondering about. He saw a fairly large mountain over yonder and thought that if he could get over it he might find somepony.

"NIMBUS!" The foal called for his trusty flying golden cloud. He waited a few seconds, then a minute, and then five minutes, but the flying nimbus was no where in sight. "I must be somewhere really far," Wingzero assumed. "Thats fine...I'll just use my wings." He ascended into the air after flapping his tiny wings. For some reason it was alot easier to fly than normal. He felt incredibly light and was able to fly a lot faster over the mountain than he thought. He looked down at the area as he flew and notice there were many huge craters on the ground. And after flying over the mountain he was shocked to discover it was not actually a mountain, in fact it didn't even have a top. It was just one enormous crater that expanded several miles wide. Wingzero became a little frightened from thinking about what could have caused this. After descending back to the ground he saw nothing different from where he was before, just a continuous plain of white rock. Wingzero looked all around him for anything that was different or stood out from the entire area. Before he proceeded to explore, a mysterious blue vapor slithered under his hooves and flew across from him. He wasn't much surprised by it but he certainly felt he needed to follow the strange sparkly myst. It went over a hill and stopped as if waiting for the foal to follow it. Wingzero leaped on top of the hill but as soon as he landed he was hit in the face by a spot on image of a massive blue planet looking to be several hundred miles away.

He looked in utter amazement, the planet was covered in darkness at the bottom and on top it was blue,green,brown and some white. "Thats...thats the earth!" Wingzero said in amazement and shock. "But...then that means that Im...on the moon...?" He gazed upon the area once more, the white rocky surface, the large craters, the freezing temperature, and the light gravity, it all made sense to him. Wingzero was completely dumbfounded by the fact that he was on the moon. He had only seen it from earth very few times in his life; he rembered his mother telling him stories about a ferocious giant monster that would roam around during a full moon and would stomp on anypony in sight. Thats why he avoided going outside at night. "How did I even get here?" he said. Wingzero was completely distracted but the mysterious blue vapor tugged at his tail, catching his attention again. It flew across the ground Wingzero followed it, but as he trotted closer to it, he almost tripped over what felt like a piece of metal. Wingzero examined the object he almost tripped on, it looked like some sort of helmet similar looking to the Equestrian soldiers back on earth, but it had a light blue and silvery color.

After picking it up to further examine it, the blue vapor had suddenly burst in size becoming ten feet larger and spawning a set of glaring demonic blue eyes. Wingzero dropped the helmet and held a defensive position. "Why have you disturbed our slumber!?" The vapor thundered with a roaring feminine voice. It swirled itself into a spirally portal, a large dark pony began to walk out of it, lingering towards the foal with bright white eyes. The pony had a long unicorn horn and large pegasus wings. "Princess Celestia!" Wingzero glared at the tall alicorn as the blackness covering her body turned into bats that flew away, revealing her dark sapphire blue coat and her wavy mane sparkling with tiny stars.

"You're...not Celestia...?" Wingzero dropped his martial arts position. "Young one, thou hast entered thy eternal sanctum, to what has brought thee here?" The alicron asked. Wingzero couldn't quite understand what she said but it sounded like she asked how did he get on the moon. "Well, I'm not sure exactly," Wingzero replied "all I remember is my battle with Princess Celestia and-" "Celestia?! Dose thou speaketh of thy older sister?" the alicorn interrupted. "Your older sister? Celestia is your sister?!" Wingzero became surprised but then again, the pony standing before him was the third only alicorn he had seen in his life, and she also had some similarity to Celestia. "My name is Luna, and I am the princess of the night and Celestia's younger sister; I was banished here a thousand years ago for the evil acts I have committed towards Equestria. From that point on to this very moment I have been locked in an eternal slumber but when you touched my...helmet, I was awaken.

"My name is Wingzero; do you know how to get back on earth by any chance?" Wingzero had many questions to ask but felt he needed to get this one out of the way first. Luna shook her head slowly with a frown on her face. "Damn...Theres no possible way I could fly all the way from here back to earth with my wings, and my nimbus can't reach all the way up here; does that mean...I'm stuck here forever? Have I lost? No... The Zenkai Empire will be taken if I don't go back!" Wingzero felt aggressively frustrated, he eagerly wanted to get back on his planet and continue giving Celestia her daily dose of ass kicking. "Thou speaketh before of doing battle with thy sister...?" Luna asked. "You see back on earth theres a war going on between Equestria and my country, The Zenkai Empire," Wingzero explained. "Celestia has been trying to take our land for three years now, and after loosing my mother in the war, I finally decided to step in and use my abilities to fight Celestia myself."

"You...? A young colt such as yourself has the power to face my sister?!" Luna asked wanting to know the details. "Apparently." Wingzero replied. Luna stepped forward, examining the foal and noticing his primatal tail but not bothering to ask about it. "What sort of power do you hold young one?" she asked. "Nopony knows, not even me." Wingzero said. "My mother founded me in the wilderness when I was a really young foal. Through out my life she discovered that I had hidden abilities and I was stronger and faster than the average pony. I also study martial arts from one of the greatest masters in the world. Other than that I train and eat a lot, thats basically all the reasons why I'm so strong."

"Praytell... why would my eldest sister bring war to your land?" Luna asked "I don't know...it wasn't our fault," said Wingzero. "A couple days after the war began, there were Equestrian soldiers marching through the villages of my homeland; I wanted to fight them but my mother forbidded me to take part in the war. So I watched as they burned down every village they passed by and slaughtered innocent ponies. When they came to my home town, my mother fought them off bravely, she had a few powers of her own that were different from normal ponies, but there were way too many of them for her to fight, so I stepped in to help her, but then I was shot by several magic arrows that were able to pierce through my skin. My mother did everything within her power to protect me, the last thing I saw before I blacked out was her jumping into a crowd of Equestrian soldiers. When I woke up, She was lying on top of me. I coudlint feel her heart beating, I refused to beleve it, but... she was gone. I had no idea where the soldiers had ran off two but I rembered their faces. I swore to my mother and Princess Kami, that I will rid every single Equestrian who stepped hoof on Zenkai soil. And since that day I have trained every waking hour of every day for an entire year. I grew my strength, and my power surpassed Equestria's strongest unicorns. I exterminated every royal army powerhouse there was and I enjoyed fighting and destroying all of them! Up until my battle with Princess Celestia. I knew I had the power to defeat her, and I actually came close to finishing her off, but then somehow, I ended up here..."

"I see...you were brought here the same way I was. The Elements of Harmony," Luna said.

"Elements of Harmony?" Wingzero asked.

"Six magical gems forged by a great unicron, Star Swirl the bearded." She explained "They were created as Equestria's greatest means of defense against chaos and any foe who threatened the land. Yes... the power of the elements knows no bound; I fought my sister in a raging battle long ago, and I effortlessly overpowered her. But even with my power I could not stand a chance against the elements of harmony. My sister was able to defeat me by using the power of the elements to banish me here, on the moon for an eternity."

"The elements of harmony...? She did the same thing to me... does that mean I'm going to be stuck on the moon for an eternity as well?" Wingzero looked to Luna with gleaming watery eyes, but the expression on him looked as if he was trying to hold his tears inside. Luna did not respond, she gazed into the colt's red eyes, and admired his long jet black mane which flowed amongst the lunar winds and blended in with the night sky above. She stepped closer to him, facing him seriously. "Perhaps there is a way for you to return to earth..." she said with a slight smile. "But if you are to continue your battle with Celestia once you return, she will more than likely use the elements on you again; you will be sent back here, and I will not have the power to send you back again. So I am going to train you. I've sensed a great amount of hidden power inside you, a power that exceeds both mine and Celestia's. I have never felt a life force such as yours before." Luna stood up looking tall and mighty against Wingzero.

"I will raise your power, and with your new abilities you will be able to surpass the elements of harmony, and defeat my sister so she does not take your homeland." "Alright then," Wingzero said. "I guess you're my new master then, and I am your student." He stood in front of the princess of the night as he felt confident that she will be a good mentor. "But how long will my training be?" He asked. "It shall not take more than a day or two my child" Luna said. "But for some odd reason your energy has been rising rapidly since I found you." "Huh?..." Wingzero felt his energy cousring through his body, it felt like he was charging an attack while he was doing nothing but standing. "Yah you're right, I feel stronger than I was when fighting Celestia...why is that?" He asked "I believe your energy may be connected to the moon in some way, and the strongest level of it seems to be most active in your tail." Luna said pointing to Wingzero's tail. Wingzero looked at his brown furry primatal tail as it was wibbling and wobbling in all directions. He grabbed it firmly to stop it, but he felt like his body had been suddenly split in half. He released his tail and almost fell to the ground. "What's wrong, are you alright?" Luna worried. "Im fine," Wingzero said trying to stand up. "Its just when somepony grabs my tail I loose all my power, its the only thing that I just cant stand. Glad I was careful to keep Celestia from finding that out." "I may be able to help you fix that with a little magic," Luna suggested. "come now, your training will begin shortly." She swung herself around and started walking, Wingzero followed her.

They traveled a far distance, walking for what felt like an hour, the temperature dropped, and the winds became stronger. Wingzero walked behind Luna, gazing at the blackness of space above them, spotting shooting stars as they warped through space and wished for his strength to increase each time he saw one. Wingzero and Luna had not converse the entire time they were walking. He thought he couldn't trust her but thinking about taking down Celestia was thriving him to continue following her. "Where are we going?" He asked as he trotted next to Luna "To the dark side of the moon," she responded without turning her head to face the foal. Wingzero looked passed Luna, and saw where the continuous white plain began to get shadier as they came closer to the dark side. "What are you afraid of?" She asked. "What do you mean?... Im not afraid," Wingzero said trying to repress himself from backing away. "I am able to sense fear in others. I can tell you're afraid of stepping into the dark; everypony is afraid of the dark; the mystery behind what you cannot see ravages through your mind and tends to fool you into hearing sounds or even seeing things. As part of your training, I will teach you to abandon all of your fears, so you will be able to fight head on and not repress your true potential."

"Princess Luna, what sort of power did you see in me before?" Wingzero asked. "I saw an infinite strength inside you, an otherworldly strength to be more specific. I don't know how any pony such as yourself could hold a power so massive and sprawling with energy."

"Princess Celestia said she was afraid of me because of my power. But you're not afraid of me, are you?" He asked. Luna looked uneasy towards the foal, slightly shrugging her shoulders. "I might be... its hard for me to tell. I have inflicted fear upon others for so long that I am not sure what fear feels like."

Upon arriving at the point between the light side of the moon and the dark side, Luna stopped in front of Wingzero and turned to face him. "Beyond this point your training will begin. But before we continue, I must warn you... not only is this the dark side of the moon but it is also a whole other world populated by the very demons who feed off our fears." She stood against the giant wall of pitch blackness, Wingzero's body vibrated, feeling nervouscited to take on new challenges.

"We are about to enter... the Nightmare dreamscape."

**Took me awhile to get this one posted, but for the third and hopfully finall chapter of the prolague, I will try to work on writing it faster. And about Luna...I only used her old english language thing for a short time because I dont like having keep looking up midevil words. And once this prologue is finsihed, the real story begins :D**


	3. Mare on the moon

**Authors note: 3rd chapter of the prolague and I have 8 reviews, 3 favorites, and 210 views. But before we continue, please note that my OC Wingzero may be a little OP in this chapter and I know how people hate OP OCs, but having an OP character kicking everyone's ass throughout my fanfiction is not what Im trying to pull off. If you're reading this chapter, and even from the title itself, you know this is a DBZ/MLP crossover, which means there is gonna be a lot of OP shit in it and this is the first time you as a reader will be experiencing some OP shit in this chapter. My OC represents Goku in pony version, so even if he is really powerful, I wouldn't consider him OP, because as the series continues he will have to deal with many MANY powerful opponents which do include the mane six ponies (spoiler) whom he will have to train hard and reach beyond limits to fight against. And some of his comrade Z fighters who battle along his side will sometimes go beyond his level.**

**My Little Pony Z: Mare on the moon**

Luna walked into the pitch black wall as it swallowed her body while she passed through it. The young foal, Wingzero, waited a few seconds, thinking of what lies beyond this point. He followed soon after. Upon entering the nightmare dreamscape, he noticed that there were no stars in the sky. The only light that existed in this realm spawned from the Earth. The area around him was dark but visible, the ground was unseeable as the surface was covered in a noir-purple fog.

Wingzero looked forward noticing that Princess Luna was not in front of him. He scanned the entire area but far beyond where he was standing was not clear to his vision. He continued walking, thinking it may be best to explore his surroundings if he is going to train here. He trotted in a one way path, the fog on the ground created illusions of long crooked hands coming up from the ground to grab Wingzero. He payed no attention to them, knowing that these illusions must have been created by Luna as part of his training. The fog started to get a little annoying by covering his path to where he could see almost nothing, and would get lost if he turned only a quarter of another direction. He huffed in irritation, but after thinking for a moment, he thought of a way to fix his problem. He stood up on hind hooves and began focusing his energy and channeling his power into his hooves, swinging them around and causing a wave of kinetic energy to burst out of his body and blow away the fog, making his path a lot more clear.

Wingzero sees, over yonder, what looks to be like some sort of ruined sanctuary, or castle. The structure was completely torn down with black rose thorns spiralling up the pillars. There were a set of steps that led up to nothing, or at least what used to be the front entrance. Wingzero wondered if he could find Luna in that place, or if his real training will begin once he gets closer to the ruins. As he walked over the rubble and stones of the fallen structure, the dark fog surrounded him, but this time it swirled around him in a more threatening manner. A small crowd of small red eyes appeared within the fog after taking form as several multi shaped organisms, whose bodies resembled a deadly black gas. All of the shadow figures glared at Wingzero with their beady red eyes. They all surrounded him and lingered closer over his head like they were trying to intimidate him.

"I'm guessing you guys are suppose to be the welcoming committee...?" Wingzero asked sarcastically.

The shadow figures all looked at one another and then back at Wingzero. They shook their heads slowly and grabbed his hooves with long cloudy-like tentacles. One of the shadow figures came closer to Wingzero's face and notice that he was not struggling.

"I am Shadow fright and we are the Nightmare forces. You have entered our domain uninvited." The dark figure said in a snakey and grim voice.

"Actually, I came here with Princess Luna, you might know her, she's been sleeping here apparently..."

"We control Luna's mind and body, she is our puppet, and soon you will be as well." Shadow fright's eyes glowed brighter. Wingzero could feel the magic energy running inside him, like he was preparing to do something.

"Sorry, I've got some business to take care of back on Earth. I don't have time to be your puppet. HAA!." Wingzero exploded his energy out of his body, causing the Nightmare forces to scatter into small cloud particles. Wingzero could hear the tiny screams from the multiple shadow forces being blown away by his power.

"You! What are you?!" Shadow fright said after regaining his form.

"Sompony you shouldn't fondle with." Wingzero happily replied.

"We will consume you. Your body and power will be ours!" Shadow fright declared. He then joined the rest of his Nightmare force brethren as they surrounded Wingzero again, enlarging their bodies so he does not escape.

"From telling that you guys are obviously shadows, you must be afraid of the light right?" Wingzero asked as he jumped high above the shadow forces and cupped his hooves to his side. "HAAAA!" He used his signature move, pushing his hooves forward and unleashing a bright energy wave down at the nightmare forces.

"WHAT!" Shadow fright yelped as the darkness of his kind was being swallowed in the light of the energy wave. The blast hit the ground and exploded, destroying what was left of the ruins. The nightmare forces could not technically be destroyed since they did not have physical bodies, but the light from the blast weakened their power to the point where their bodies have shrieked into squirmy little worms. What ever was left of the nightmare forces had slithered into the small cracks of broken stones on the ground.

Wingzero felt a bit guilty for destroying the ruins, but he had only added 5% more to the structure's complete demise. After firing a kamehameha, he would usually lose a quarter of his energy; he'd still be able to fight but he wouldn't be able to use another ki attack for awhile. From what Luna had told him before, his energy was rapidly increasing ever since he came to the moon. He felt like he could fire as many kamehameha waves as he wanted without losing a single bit of his energy.

"It seems that I have underestimated your strength." a voice said from a distance.

Wingzero swung around and saw Princess Luna, standing far across him. "You call that training? That was way too easy," He said as he walked closer to Luna, her exterior was oddly getting darker and her eyes getting brighter as he trotted closer to her.

"You naive foal, I didn't bring you here to train," Luna said harshly. "I thought the Nightmare forces would be able to consume your body, so that I can absorb your energy and return to earth myself in my new, powerful and ultimate form."

"What are you talking about?" Wingzero asked, somewhat confused.

Luna strikes the foal across the face with a powerful hoof, sending him several feet over the ground. The power in her attack was equal to Celestia's. She walked towards Wingzero, who arose from the ground glaring at her while whipping the little bit of blood from his mouth.

"Okay then...so your intention in bringing me here was so you could absorb my body." Wingzero stood his normal offensive position. "My gut was telling me there was something I couldn't trust about you, but I ignored it. I wont make that mistake again."

"What? You're going to fight me?" Luna chuckled.

"Fight you? No...Im gonna take you down!" Wingzero ran towards Luna, his great speed surprised her.

Luna used magic to lift parts of the ruins off the ground and shoot them at Wingzero. The small foal jumped over the large debris, bouncing off from one rock to another and making his way to Luna. He ascended off a pillar and dashed towards Luna with his hooves held high. Luna could not react fast enough before she was hit in the head by Wingzero's striking hoof. She began to see stars shooting at her face, her vision was completely disoriented and she was have massive head trauma. Her pain would only ensue further when Wingzero kicks her on the side of her face, sending her airborne over the ground, a stream of blood pouring out from her nose.

Luna's body hits hard on the ground and tumbles over the dirt, her dark blue coat picking up white dust from the ruins as she skids across the ground before her body finally laid limp. Wingzero once again felt that he had done a little too much damage to his opponent. He always assumes that they are strong but after inflicting a couple attacks on them, they always end up badly injured.

"Oh no, I hope I didn't over do it..." Wingzero worried as he walked over to Luna's body to make sure his attack did not kill her.

Luna's body was silent and completely motionless. Wingzero put his ear to her chest to feel for a heartbeat. He could hear a loud and fast pace pumping from her chest. As he lifted his head, Luna's face was only an inch from his nose. Her terrifying demonic blue eyes glared into his, striking fear into him. Luna wrapped her hooves around Wingzero, expanded her large wings, and ascended into the sky of the Nightmare dreamscape. She laughed maniacally as her eyes glowed bright, and her magic energy caused the ground below them to raise into the air and form into a massive tornado.

"L-LUNA!" Wingero yelped, as he struggled to release from her tightening grip which was nearly crushing his spine.

"I am not Luna, I am Nightmare moon!" Her voice became louder than anything, echoing all throughout the surface of the moon.

The Nightmare forces reformed and spawned from the ground. They flew into the sky and swirled into a black vapor which engulfed Luna in complete darkness. Her coat turned black and her wings expanded extra large. The silver helmet Wingzero had discovered before he met Luna appeared on the top of her head. Luna had completely transformed into what is now Nightmare moon. The dark alicorn grinned at the foal, who she still held tightly in her clutches.

"Now I will absorb your body and power, and you and I will become one. I will return to earth in my ultimate form, and defeat Celestia. Afterwards, I will rule Equestria and The Zenkai Empire in my eternal night! HAHAHAHA!" Nightmare moon roared in a cynical laughter as Wingzero struggled more to break free from her. With every ounce of his might, He managed to break free from Nightmare moon's clutches, pushing away her hooves and kicking her right under the chin, causing her to flip backwards in the air. Her large wings expanded out and stopped her body from exceeding further. She showed no damage or sign of pain towards Wingzero's attack. She laughed at him.

"You think you can hurt me with those tiny hooves?" She chuckled.

Wingzero felt his constant energy increasing with more ki. When Luna had transformed, a strange energy emitted from her body that was boosting his power beyond his own limit. But even with all his strength, Nightmare moon was even stronger than super Celestia. Wingzero began strategizing in his head of how he would fight sompony this strong. His recent attack didn't faze her but it didn't have a lot of power put into it, he only kicked her to get away.

"You can fight me all you want, in the end, your body will still be mine!" Nightmare moon declared, the shadow forces appeared behind her and all shared a sinister laugh.

"You just wait, I'm not even at my full power yet." Wingzero said, preparing to attack.

"Then stop wasting our time!" Nightmare moon said, getting eager to fight earth's ultimate life form.

Wingzero dashes towards Nightmare moon with his hoof preparing to punch her face. She stays in her position waiting for the foal to reach her. Wingzero's hoof connects with the side of Nightmare moon's cheek but her head did not move an inch. She grinned at Wingzero, laughing at his shocked expression. Wingzero flips backwards and tries kicking her in the side of her torso. No affect. Nightmare moon continued laughing. Wingzero constantly punches every inch of her body but it felt like he was punching a wall that just won't break down.

The energy increasing in his body wouldn't allow him to get tired. Wingzero could go on punching Nightmare moon forever if he had to. When she finally decided enough was enough, Nightmare moon raised her hoof into the air and launched it downwards, smacking Wingzero's small body and sending him hurtling towards the ground below.

The foal hit the ground so hard, his entire body was dug in, except his tail which sprouted out like a plant. Nightmare moon descended to the surface and landed elegantly in front of Wingzero's tail. She pulled the foal out from the ground with magic, and held him upside down by his tail while he coughed up moon dirt that had been lodged in his mouth when he had hit face first.

"I remember you mentioning that you lose all your power when sompony pulls your tail." Nightmare moon mentioned, leaning her head towards the foal to give him a sinister smile.

Wingzero's closed eyes that were covered in white dirt sprung open in shock. He tried struggling away from Nightmare moon but her magic held tightly to his tail. She released him, but the second he hit the ground, Nightmare moon stomped on Wingzero's tail. His body quivered and the foal yelped in pain, feeling his body stun and weaken afterwards. Nightmare moon chuckled manically as Wingzero's body was motionless, he was unable to move a single muscle.

"Like I said, in the end, your body will be ours." A dark blue magic aura was spawned from Nightmare moon's horn.

She shot Wingzero with a magical beam, as she kept her hoof stomped on his tail. The two of them were consumed by a large bright blue aura as Nightmare moon began the process of fusing their bodies together, almost similar to how she absorbed Princess Luna a thousand years ago. Wingzero fell unconscious as he felt his energy being sucked out of his body. Nightmare moon continued laughing sinisterly.

"After a thousand years I will finally return! Celestia will crumble before my hooves and Equestria and the world over will be casted into an eternal night!"

"That's it? That's what you plan to do with all my power; make it night forever?" Wingzero asked as he laid limp on the ground while his energy still being sucked out.

"What? Your still talking?" Nightmare moon replied curious to why he was acting so calm.

"Your intentions are even more foolish than your sister's. You ponies are all the same. You have all this power and yet you choose to abuse it and make others suffer in your own stupidity."

"What?! How dare you!" Nightmare moon did not like taking smart-aleck insults from a foal. She stepped on his tail harder to make him shut up, but for some reason he continued glaring at her. And even stranger, the energy being sucked from him was slowing down and returning to his body.

"Ah! W-what's going on?" She panicked as she felt her ultimate power depleting .

"Whenever there is someone stronger than me I always train hard to rise above my limits and defeat them. I've already gained the power to beat Celestia, and now I'm gonna find it in me to rise above my current limit in order to beat you!" A strange energy surged from Wingzero's body.

Nightmare moon was suddenly pushed away from Wingzero, her hoof pushed off his tail. She gazed horrified at him, as he stood from the ground, a blue energy raising rapidly from his body, his exterior turning bright blue. She gasped to an even more frightening sight that ensued after. Wingzero's eyes glowed bright white and his aura grew enormous, literally towering over the entire moon. It began taking shape and formed into what could easily be described as... a giant ape.

"What!?...what the hell is that, w-what are you?!" Nightmare moon shouted in horror.

"Princess Luna told me that my energy increased ever since I came to the moon." Wingzero began, putting emphasis on 'Princess Luna'. "My power is somehow connected with the moon. When I was younger my mother told me to never go outside on a full moon because there was a monster who lurks about during such a night. But the actual truth is... I am that monster!"

Wingzero charges towards Nightmare moon, accelerating faster than a bullet. He punched her face with massive power. His attack was super effective as it sent her airborne over 50 yards. Nightmare moon landed on her four hooves but before regaining any spark of sense left in her, Wingzero appeared in front of her and attacked her with a barrage of hooves, punching her at over 200 miles per hour. However, Nightmare moon was able to counter attack by projecting a large shield which blew Wingzero away from her. He substituted a triple backflip and landed softly on the ground, and then rushed towards Nightmare moon and punched her shield. He pushed his hoof forward onto the powerful shield, jolts if magic and electricity sparked from it. Nightmare moon looked in amazement as the foal was ripping through her magic, but from being distracted, she didn't think about adding more power to her protection spell.

It was too late before she could charge magic energy into her horn, Wingzero had broken through the shield, using the same hoof to punch Nightmare moon to the ground and knee her in the neck. Nightmare moon looked up at Wingzero in horror before she was punched again in her face, causing her nose and mouth to bleed. She looked up at him again, while she was still on the ground, glaring at him in furious anger. Wingzero pulled back his hoof like pulling a string to a bow and arrow. He forced his hoof downwards, punching Nightmare moon even harder and causing her helmet to crack and split apart, revealing the rest of her face.

"This is usually the part where my opponent surrenders." Wingzero said, as his glowing body and his bright eyes began to dim down.

"Go burn in Tartarus you damn dirty ape!" Nightmare moon replied harshly.

"Tartarus? Heh...thats a new one." Wingzero lingered over her body.

"What are you doing?!" She asked as she tried getting up

"I know that you're a dream eating parasite using Luna as a host so you could have a body. I can sense the two splitting energies between you and her. She is fighting to separate herself from you, and I must help her win..." Wingzero began punching Nightmare moon again, even faster than he was before.

Her black midnight coat kept on switching to dark blue as the battle between Luna and the darkness which consumed her enraged. As Nightmare moon yelped in pain from Wingzero's punches, the screams from Luna was heard under her tone.

"I know you can hear me Luna. I'm helping you separate from Nightmare moon, but I need your help in order to rid you of this curse!" Wingzero said trying to speak to the trapped soul lost inside of the monster he was beating to death.

"She's losing all her power, you can do it Luna, you can beat her!"

"I-I'm trying! She's too strong!" Luna shouted in a distorted mixture of her voice and Nightmare moon's voice.

"Then I'll just have to give you a bigger boost!" Wingzero said as he took Nightmare moon's hind leg, lifted her off the ground, spunned her around, and launched her into the air.

She flew screaming into the stars. Wingzero blasted his kamehameha onto the ground and rocketed himself into space. Princess Luna's head literally separates from Nightmare moon's body, gasping for air, which kinda wasn't there because they're in outer space. As Wingzero flew towards Luna, getting ready to unleash his finishing move, the dark side of her [Nightmare moon] roared in anger and frustration as it tried to reconnect with her body. The original night Princess casted magic from her horn and spawned a bright light which caused the master of the nightmare forces to scurry away from her head in fear.

"This is our only chance Wingzero...do it! FINISH HER!" Luna shouted at the foal who came hurtling towards her exact range.

An image of a gigantic ape appeared behind Wingzero; he yelled in a mighty thunderous roar as he forced his hoof upwards and connected with Princess Luna. Her body turned bright white allowing the foal to plunge through her, taking the darkness out the other side. A crying and shrieking black demon was pulled out from behind Luna; Wingzero forced it out of her body with his own hoof. The energy emitting from Luna's body exploded into a blinding flash of light. The black demon previously known as Nightmare moon screamed as she disintegrated into space dust. The rest of the Nightmare forces along with shadow fright, all screamed in horror and agony as their bodies vanished. The only thing left were the two ponies who's bodies orbited miles above the moon.

**Im not feeling too good about this one but I hope you guys like it. If not, the next chapter will be much better I promise. It took me a week or less to write this perfectly (because of school and stuff) but I actually had to cut part of this in half becasue I think it was getting too long. The next half will be in chapter four which I hope will be the final chapter of the prolague.**


	4. Maximum primate

**Authors note: Sorry for the really long wait so I wrote a long chapter to make up for that. I've been going through a lot of writers block, and i'm gaining more literature skills. I'm trying to be more aware of my mistakes. Ive also been constructing the story and plot for the later part of the series, basically the next saga because I plan to make this fanfiction a series which means its going to be really REALLY long with some spin offs as well! I haven't yet fulfilled an initial plan for where this story is going to go outside of fanfiction. I've already decided that everything MLPZ will be published on fanfic. My goal is for this fic to become popular, like Equestria daily popular, in which I will have to rewrite the story someday and maybe post a better updated version on FIMfiction... maybe. And I'm also looking for people (digital artist) who would like to do some illustration for the story to be posted on DeviantArt... I dont know, I might be asking for too much but its a good idea. My DA username is on my profile, I have over 300 DA points just incase I need to bribe someone into drawing me something. However, I could draw illustration myself but I can only do traditional art which is not bad but digital art is attention grabbing, I have a drawing tablet myself but at this time I'm only a novice at digital art, so whos ever good at digital art and you have lots of time on your hands id be much appriciated.**

**This is a question one guest asked me who goes by the name setrothehedgehog: "are the mane six gonna get killed like how Goku does to his enemies or is Wingzero going to just knock em out?"**

**My response: I can't reveal much information about that, you will have to follow and read the rest of the series. But I can tell you that Wingzero will fight the mane six one by one, but they will all be friends at the end and soon form an alliance called the Z fighters, hence the name My little Pony Z**

**Now onward with the story...**

** My Little Pony Z**

** Celestia saga: Maximum primate**

In the darkness of outer space, Princess Luna opens her eyes, finding herself floating in a void of nothingness. She hovers to Wingzero's direction, the foal's body was motionless. There was no oxygen outside the magical orbit of the moon, however, Luna was able to breath using her magic. She hurried closer to Wingzero in fear that he might die. She caught the young pegasus and held him in her hooves. His face was pale and he huffed and puffed, gasping uncontrollably for the air that wasn't there, until he finally passed out. Luna casted a spell that created an invisible orb around Wingzero's head which enabled him to breath. As he woke up, he immediately gasped for air, gaping his mouth wide open to take in all the oxygen that he could. He relaxed as he laid into Luna's soft hooves feeling relief in his body. He then looked surprised towards Luna and down at the moon which was miles below them.

_"What happen...did we win?"_ Wingzero asked, not even caring that short seconds ago his lungs felt like they were at the verge of bursting until his pain was relieved after he blacked out.

Luna smiled. _"It is time for you to go back to earth young one."_ She released the foal from her comforting embrace, letting him float in front of her.

The two had magically teleported to the destruction of the ruins. They were both standing ontop of a large stained glass surface, that showed the image of a sleeping Luna which somehow had been created when Wingzero finished Nightmare moon.

_"What about you...?"_ Wingzero looked at Luna

_"I...cannot return..." _Luna said hurtfully. _"I am cursed, and I will only bring danger to the ponies of my home."_

_"But we defeated Nightmare moon didn't we-"_ Wingzero looked at Luna's hooves in shock. He spotted a blackness reaching up from her hooves and spreading to her body.

_"Only the Elements of harmony can truly rid of Nightmare moon."_ Said Luna, a shiny tear fell out of her eye and ran down the side of her face.

_"But how...? Thats not fair!"_ Wingzero nearly began to cry but quickly shook it off reminding himself that he was a warrior.

_"Nightmare moon is the embodiment of darkness and fear itself."_ Luna explained._ "You cannot destroy the dark, you can only outshine it with light. Your light was strong enough to separate Nightmare moon from my body, but the darkness still lives in me, and Nightmare moon can easily regenerate herself from that darkness. Only a magic such as the elements of harmony has the power to use the light of friendship to trap her into the nightmare dreamscape, where all our darkest fears resides."_

_"Friendship? That sounds... so weak. Plus you told me that I could surpass the elements of harmony-"_

_"Lies..."_ Luna interrupted. _"I told you no such thing. It was Nightmare moon, she had control over my body when I found you."_

_"Damn it! Then how am I suppose to defeat Celestia? She'll just use the elements on me again." _Wingzero said with frustration.

_"Another lie told from Nightmare moon. If there are no representers to wield the elements of harmony, its magic can only be used once a year."_

Wingzero looked at Luna in surprise. She nodded her head confirming that what she had told him was true._ "Well then..."_ Wingzero pounded his two hooves. _"Looks like Celestia's outta luck. But speaking of the elements... What do you mean they need representers to wield them?"_

_"I have no time to explain. We must proceed quickly, I do not have much left in me."_ Luna bowed her head to Wingzero, placing her horn on his chest. A small light emitted from the tip of her horn slightly placing it inside Wingzero, causing his entire body to flash in a bright light.

_"Remember this Wingzero... A pony who fights for nothing can never be strong no matter what he does. But a pony who understands the meaning of friendship will gain a strength beyond imagination. Know that if you do fight Celestia alone, I will always have a fragment of myself inside you, I will be with you through out all your battles so you will never be alone."_ Wingzero had suddenly fell asleep from the spell Luna casted on him. _"I hope that we will meet again... if I ever return to earth and the elements relinquish my curse."_ Luna said, shedding more tears which floated off her face due to the lack of gravity. The blackness from her hooves made its way up to her face. Wingzero's body hovered gently off the ground, and with a burst of magical power, he was sent hurtling back to earth at an extremely fast speed.

_"Fare-thee-well Wingzero... fare-thee-well..."_ Luna's body shrouded in darkness, blending in with the blackness of space. As Nightmare moon's evil swallows what was left of her, she merely vanished into blue stardust. The large stained glass surface with the image of Luna sleeping, had changed into an image of a laughing Nightmare Moon. But even though Princess Luna was once again reconnected with the darkness, her heart was finally at peace. After meeting Wingzero and befriending him, she had hopes that she will one day return to Equestria and be reunited with her sister. As Luna fell into the darkest depths from within herself, she slowly shut her eyes while managing to curl up a smile.

Wingzero felt himself in complete ecstasy, thanks to the spell Luna casted upon him. Instead of feeling like he was traveling hundreds of miles per hour, burning through the earth's atmosphere, the spell gave him the feeling of being asleep in zero gravity. As he fell through the sky it was still night time. The spell wore off as Wingzero started to wake up, opening his eyes slowly. He shook his drowsiness away after he was aware that he was falling fast to the ground. He called his flying nimbus, the golden cloud was conveniently hovering in the area. It flew towards the foal upon hearing its name. The flying nimbus caught Wingzero's fall, causing him to land softly on it. Wingzero steadied himself on top the flying nimbus. Once his hooves were rightly place in the center of the cloud, he dashed away into the night to search for Princess Celestia and finish what she had started.

He thought the best way to seek her out was to search in an Equestrian military base. And there was only one on the west coast of Zenkai. Wingzero flew across the land, the yellow tail from the nimbus stretched across the night sky as it traveled. As the wind blew through his long spiky hair, he felt determined and ready to kick some royal guard ass, beat Celestia into a prune, and blow up the military base. Wingzero smiled thinking about all the chaos he'll bring to the equestrians invading his homeland. He imagined himself walking away from a nuclear explosion, while bits and pieces of equestrian soldiers were falling from a red sky.

He quickly replaced his grim-dark thoughts with happy ones as he felt his hooves sinking into to his nimbus. As instructed by Master Roshi, one must contain a pure heart in order to stay on it. He did wonder why he would have such thoughts, it wasn't in his character to enjoy hurting others, but the fire of revenge burned deeply inside him. After the traumatic death of his mother, his only family, Wingzero was no longer a foal... he had turned into something. Something powerful and also deadly, as demonstrated to most of the Equestrian soldiers he killed off, Celestia herself, and Luna.

As he flew over the coastline, it was mostly pom trees and sand. He saw the large Equestrian ships that docked on the beach. The soldiers had set up camp over yonder, where there were barracks stationed. The military base held several large ships that were docked with dozens of soldiers guarding each one, and about over a hundred soldiers around the barracks. Wingzero didn't want to waste anytime examining Equestria's military. He descended down slowly on his nimbus and landed in a dark area where there weren't any guards. He scurried across the ground like a ninja, passing through twelve guards at once without them noticing a thing, on top his speed Wingzero had a special talent in complete silence. He could make himself unnoticed and could also slow down his heart beat so nopony would hear a single sound from his body. He tried to find out where Celestia would be located in this area. His eyes had suddenly caught on to a large castle-like structure, looking like it had been built within the entirety of the four year long war.

Wingzero saw a light shining out of a single window from the castle. Thinking it had to be Celestia, Wingzero leaped onto the lower roof of the castle and ran up the tower wall leading to the window. He climbed in, noticing that it was just a small room with a lit candle and a single guard sitting on a chair reading a book. The stallion looked different than any Equestrian soldier Wingzero had seen before. His coat was grey, his ears were pointy, he had webbed wings, and his armor was dark and represented the colors of night instead of shiny golden.

Wingzero climbed in the window, the guard was too caught up in his book to notice. He saw that there was a door behind the guard which he had to get through in order to continue searching for Celestia. He stood in front of the guard who had his full attention on the contents of a book titled "Fallout Equestria". He sat and waited to see how long he could be in front of the guard without being noticed. A full minute had past and Wingzero was still unnoticed. He even gestured himself in front of the guard, spitting out his tongue and shaking his flank in the air. The guard still would not notice him, the only movements he would make is turning the page to his book, and he would only make a sound when clearing his throat.

_"AHEM!"_ Wingzero finally had enough fun.

_"What! Whos there?!"_ The guard shook surprisingly in his chair, the book in his hooves somehow ended up stuck to his face. As he took it off, he looked down, seeing the foal sitting politely in front of him. The guard quietly laughed to himself. _"Well now what do we have here...? How in Equestria did you get in here little buddy?"_ The guard placed his book on a shelf near by as he stood up from his chair.

_"Where is Princess Celestia?"_ Wingzero asked, glaring at the guard.

_"Heheheh... If you want an audience with the Princess you'll have to make some sort of appointment first, and I doubt she'll have time to see you, she is very busy with the war." _The guard delightfully replied.

_"Is she in this place?"_ Wingzero asked still giving the guard an angry look.

_"Yes she is... but I'm wondering why a young Zenkai such as yourself would want to meet with Princess Celestia. You do know your in red-hot enemy territory? How'd you even get past the other guards; you're lucky none of them saw you; some of us don't have morals against killing foals."_

Wingzero rolled his eyes already aware of the atrocities committed by Equestrian soldiers.

_"Listen kid, the Princess is in an important meeting right now, so you won't be seeing her tonight. I'll escort you out the base, and I hope I can explain this the best way I can to the other guards."_

The soldier laid a soft hoof on Wingzero's shoulder only to be met with a terrible fate. Wingzero took the soldier's hoof and twisted it causing a loud cracking pop. The soldier yelped in pain as Wingzero pulled him by his hoof and threw him out the window, four stories high.

_"I didn't really want to do that, you were a nice guy, I hope you can survive a fall that high."_ Wingzero took a peek out the window while reframing from poking out his entire head. He saw the soldier laying flat on the ground, motionless. Several more guards surrounded his body. While they checked him, Wingzero was a bit relieved that he was moving his body a little.

_"Drunken fool must have flown out the window without expanding his wings again."_ Wingzero overheard one of the guards saying.

He saw two other guards walking towards the scene with a stretcher. Wingzero went on to continue his search for Celestia, knowing that the soldier he threw out the window will receive medical attention. As he walked out the door of the small room, he founded himself in the middle of a long hallway, decorated with nothing but weaponry ranging from long golden spears, bow & arrows, axes, and swords. Wingzero walked down the dark hallway, hearing the voices of captains barking orders to their subordinates and other ponies maintaining the military base. He heard these voices from afar, he was all alone in the place he was walking in. Somehow nopony had spotted him yet.

Wingzero knew instinctively that Celestia was in the base. He could feel her powerful radiant energy, and it was getting stronger as he continued searching. Upon entering a small corridor which looked to be somewhat of importance to the Equestrian's, Wingzero stumbled upon the military base's jail house. He looked surprised at the miniature size of inmates that were imprisoned. Most of them were Zenkai samurais, others were chuunin ninjas, and some were regular civilians who bravely risked their lives to defend their nation. The war has been harder on civilians more than it was on the samurai. It was the civilians who were getting picked on the most by Equestrian troops. They witnessed a suffering beyond imagination. Wingzero looked into the eyes of the prisoners, their cold, angry, burning eyes, some of them filled with tears. The samurai just looked exhausted from fighting in the war, some of them look like they didn't even care where they were. The ninja's faces were mostly hidden, the ones who did not cover their face had blank expressions. But the ponies who were neither samurai or ninja, the innocent villagers whose only crimes were denying Equestrian rule, their expressions were far more dark and grim.

Wingzero had suddenly been struck in the head by a small pebble, the tiny rock hit him so hard it actually hurt which wasn't normal. He swung around to the direction the pebble was thrown from to see none other than Master Roshi standing behind bars with an angry look hidden behind his sunglasses and his thick white fu manchu mustache and beard.

_"Roshi?!"_ Wingzero knew him to be the only pony able to actually harm him with a small object.

_"Wingzero! What's the big idea? I've been stuck in this cell for hours. And Celestia's still undefeated so where have you been all this time?"_

_"Long story, I'll have to tell you later, but couldn't you just break out?"_ Wingzero asked.

_"Afraid not, these bars are magic, and Celestia casted a spell in this cell to repel my strength."_

_"Alright, hang tight I'll take care of this..."_ Wingzero backed away from the cell and held a position for a few seconds before launching himself towards the cell and breaking the magic bars with his powerful hoof.

_"Not even I could break through that. You've been training all this time haven't you?"_ Roshi asked.

_"You could say that."_ Wingzero replied with a slight grin.

"_Come on! I know where Celestia is we must hurry!" _Master Roshi seemed unedged.

_"What's the rush? Shouldn't we take this slow and be stealthy? There are hundreds of stallions in this area, and I don't want to burn a lot of my energy on a wave of soldiers before I fight Celestia." _Said Wingzero.

_"We must get to Celestia as fast as we can! she has the dragonballs!" _

Wingzero's eyes sprung open in shock and his mane stood up.

_"She collected five of them so far but I over heard her guards saying they just found the last two. If she summons the eternal dragon she might either wipe out the entire empire or ask the dragon to grant her a power that could very well destroy me and you and all other powerful martial artists as well!"_

_"No! I won't let that happen!"_ Wingzero snapped.

_"I'll lead the way!"_ Roshi responded

_"But what about them..."_ Wingzero looked to the other prisoners who gazed in shocked at the young foal and the old stallion.

_"We can't worry about them right now, we have to stop Celestia first, we'll free them when this is over." Master Roshi assured_

"Right! Let's do this." Wingzero glared with determination.

The two of them ran quickly out of the prison area. Wingzero left assuring all the inmates that he will comeback for them. He followed behind Roshi as they trotted down a couple hallways, knocking out guards that were unfortunate to be patrolling that area. They soon stopped in front of a large wooden double door.

_"She should be in here..."_ Roshi said slightly pushing open the door.

Wingzero and Roshi peaked through the open crack of the door. They saw a wide area, with a couple windows covered in red drapes. A long red carpet ran down the floor all the way to a small throne where Celestia herself was sitting on. _"Look at her, sitting on a throne in a castle built in a country that dosint belong to her, it makes me sick!"_ Wingzero said._ "Be quiet, I think I hear something..."_ Roshi suddenly heard the sound of an opening door coming from a part of the area he couldn't see. Wingzero and Roshi saw two royal guards walking in, one of them wearing a saddle bag. The unicorn guard opened his bag with magic and made two orange balls float out of it.

_"Hey that's my mother's four star dragonball! those guys broke into my house!"_ Wingzero shivered with rage as he tightened his hoof, wanting to knock the stallion's heads off.

_"Its alright Wingzero we'll stop em."_ Roshi followed the two dragonballs with his eyes as they floated towards Celestia with her magic.

Celestia made the two dragonballs hover above her head and joined them with the other five. They swirled around her head in formation, Celestia grinned _"Equestria will be the one true dominate empire of the world, I will rule everything..."_

_"Okay Wingzero, this our chance, but before we charge, I have something of yours in my coat..."_ Roshi digged into the large pocket of his black silk kung-fu robe and pulled out a small red staff. As Wingzero received the red staff from his master, he held it firmly within his hooves.

_"Alright I'm ready..."_ Wingzero said, looking through the open crack of the door and focusing his energy to make his move.

He saw into Celestia's sinister expression, the way she gazed at the seven dragonballs withher darkening grin of triumph. She thought she had defeated the Zenkai empire by sending Wingzero to the moon and collecting the dragonballs. But to her utter, sheer surprise...

_"POWER POLE EXTEND!"_ Wingzero burst through the doors, charging towards Celestia on two hooves.

_"WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE!"_ Celestia's eyes widened in pure disbelief and shock.

_"HAAAA!"_ Wingzero charged as the red staff held in his hooves towered in size. He leaped into the air and struck the back of Celestia's head with great force.

Celestia's vision flashed white. The magic holding the dragonballs had been cut off, causing them to drop on the floor. All the royal guards in the area were too stunned to react. It had all happened so fast. One second they see a blue flash dash through the door, the next second, Celestia gets attacked. Wingzero maneuvers the power pole in his hooves, putting it behind him as he punches Celestia in the face with a force that sent her crashing into a wall nearby.

As Wingzero stood in a single position, all the royal guards became comprehensive of what was going on. They all glared at the foal as they casted their spears and swords and charged at him. Master Roshi leaped above the small army of soldiers and landed in front of Wingzero. he raised both his hooves in the air and swung them side ways, causing a massive wave of energy to blow away all the soldiers. A few of them crashed out of the windows, and most of them scattered across the floor.

Celestia quivered on the ground covered in broken stone from the wall she crashed into. As she tried to stand up she gazed stunned at all her fallen soldiers.

_"That couldn't of hurt you that bad! On your hooves! I've only just begun..."_ Wingzero said walking towards the alicorn who was trying to stand up.

_"Y-you...! how did you get back from the moon?!"_ Celestia asked in distress while standing up. Her fear was beginning to overtake her once again.

_"Thought you could wish your way into victory did yah?"_ Wingzero said, cruelly glaring at the princess while she stood up.

Celestia shouted, demanding for an answer, _"The moon! How did you get back?!_"

_"You never told me you had a sister, she was pretty generous to send me back here with her magic."_ Wingzero replied with a mocking grin.

_"Luna..." _Celestia gazed at the foal in shock.

_"Yah thats right. But she wasn't the only one who was on the moon. I helped her defeat Nightmare moon, and she was even stronger than you were!"_

Celestia could only stand in her own fear. The foal she was standing before has destroyed hundreds of her royal officers in war, nearly killed her in battle, defeated Nightmare moon, and returned from the moon itself after being sent there by the elements of harmony! The power of the elements could only be used once a year without any representers, and Wingzero almost out matched her second form. Celestia's one and only option was to surrender before him.

_"This war will end here."_ Wingzero said knowing that Celestia could do nothing else.

She couldn't handle it anymore, Celestia felt so little and weak against this foal. She was so filled with boiling rage and frustration that she litterally wanted to kamikaze the sun into the earth, ending it all. But there was also her fear she had for Wingzero. She had two sides of her mind telling her different things. Should she surrender or continue to fight? Celestia knew it would be foolish to continue fighting after being aware of the circumstances. But if she surrenders she will bring shame upon Equestria and her subjects may loose faith in her. Her options continued bouncing around in her head like a ricochet bullet as time was running thin. After a thousand years of ruling Equestria, a thousand years of mastering the most powerful of all magic, everything she has been through in the last ten centuries will all come to an abrupt end. Taking over the Zenkai Empire seemed... easy at first, but ever since Wingzero came into story, everything has changed. She has been defeated not by a force of magic, but by the small hooves of a child.

_"Celestia! Surrender now and hand over the dragonballs!"_ Wingzero demanded.

"_Just give it up its all over!"_ said Master Roshi.

Celestia had finally made her decision. She looked down at the two ponies with a rageful glare. "No... It's not over..." Her eyes flashed into bright white and her body began emitting powerful flares of magical energy. Something inside Celestia had finally awakened. Aswell as Wingzero and Master Roshi, she herself had no idea what was happening to her. Celestia's energy caused the entire building to shake and crumble from within. Something in her mind caused her to snap. She had been so filled with rage, her intense emotions was causing her to ascend into the next level of her alicorn state.

Celestia slowly levitated in the air, a field of rainbow energy waves circled around her body. Wingzero and Roshi looked stunned but also prepared to fight. Celestia's mouth popped open with a flash of light bursting out of it as she screamed. Her loud thunderous roar literally split the entire floor below her apart. Her aurora mane and tail flickered as it exploded into large blue bursting flames.

"Ah! Her power is amazing!" Wingzero said as the waves of magic energy was nearly blowing him away.

The waves of energy had finally stopped overflowing, following a large flash of bright light which came from Celestia's body. As the sun goddess descended to the floor, her appearance looked completely different. Other than her large flaming blue mane, she had a black marking of the sun on her forehead, inches below her horn. Her white coat was flashing with rays of violet and golden lights. Her crown and the rest of the jewellery on her body had changed shape. Celestia stood in silence with her eyes shut as if she were meditating or keeping her thoughts deeply to herself.

_"Her energy has increased rapidly, this will be a tough battle."_ Master Roshi said as he stood in fighting position.

_"Yah, tell me about it, but I think we can take her if we work together."_ Wingzero replied standing in a different position.

Celestia's eyes slowly opened revealing her dark red irises with pupils that were in the shape of the sun.

_"Die...!"_ She said with a menacing tone.

Celestia's horn lit with a blue light that was shot towards Wingzero and Roshi, blowing up the entire ground below them. A large and bright light consumed the entire area from the power of the blast. Once the smoke and debris had been blown away, there was nothing left but a gaping crater. Celestia continued standing, waiting. She knew that blast wasn't powerful enough to kill two of the strongest ponies on earth. Both Master Roshi and Wingzero bursted from the rubble within the crater. The two of them flew high into the air with their hooves cupped to the side of their hips.

Wingzero and Roshi both chanted their ultimate attack while a large blue light formed from within the palm of their hooves. _"KAAAMEEE-HAAAMEEE...!" _

_"HAAAAAA!"_ They unleashed a bright and fairly large energy wave towards Celestia.

Celestia looked unamused at the blast that was hurtling towards her. Instead of dodging or shooting a blast of her own against it, she chose to stand in her position as the blast blew everything it had impacted with. Everything except her. As Wingzero and Roshi landed on the ground, they knew their attack had failed. Celestia looked at them with a menacing glare as her energy continued to raise. Silence swept through the castle for only a minute until it was broken by the sound of soldiers running in and out of the military castle once they were informed of what was taking place.

_"Wingzero..."_ Celestia began._ "The entire time we were enemies I couldn't help but wonder what sort of power you possess, and what exactly is it that makes you so strong. Then I realized I had forgotten the powers I possessed and what made me strong. I remember being so afraid to fight you because I didn't know what sort of monster I would bring out if I pushed you to your very limit. But in the end, it was actually you who brought the monster out of me."_

Wingzero showed no fear as he walked towards Celestia in her ultimate form. He stood face to face with her, withstanding the magical energy that was making the gravity heavier.

_"The reason you feared me was because I possessed a power unknown to your kind. You desperately wanted to control me for that power, you tried to kill me so many times, you even thought sending me to the moon would stop me. But the thing that makes me so strong is not the power I hold, it's the people I fight for. I trained every day of my life to get stronger so I can protect what I hold sacred. When there are innocent lives at stake, I will be there to defend them! believe it!"_

_"This whole time I thought you were fighting to avenge your dead mother..."_ Celestia responded.

_"I am, but this is about more than vengeance. The only thing I came here to do is stop you!"_

_"Stop me? You fool! Do you not see what you are standing up against?"_ Celestia expanded her massive white wings with blue tint at the end of the feathers. By making one single movement, her energy rose rapidly causing a violent wind to rush out.

_"All I see is a greedy, selfish ruler with a big ego!"_ Wingzero snapped back at Celestia, refusing to be intimidated by her strenght.

_"I've had enough of this! The time for you to die has come!"_ Celestia's horn emitted with a bright blue aura.

Wingzero prepared himself to engage but was caught off guard by a sudden burst of blue flames which spawned from the ground under him and surrounded the foal in a fiery circle. Master Roshi charged at Celestia, he leaped above the ground for a karate kick, but Celestia merely swung her hoof, causing a rift of blue fire to be blown towards Roshi. He somehow channeled the energy of the fire and used it against Celestia, but his counter attack did no effect.

"Be gone!" Celestia shouted as she shot an energy beam from her horn at Master Roshi, blowing up everything around him. Roshi hand been sent airborne from the impact of the blast. His body smashed through a couple pillars within the throne room. He skid across the floor but stopped himself when he tried to stand. Roshi stood up hesitantly and slowly, his glasses had broken off revealing his slanted and wise eyes. Celestia glared at him while WIngzero seemed to be trapped within the fire circle.

_"Celestia! Your fight is with me. Why don't we finish what we started?"_ Roshi said as he stood in his two hooves with his arms in krane formation.

_"Hmm... Perhaps I could test my new power before I fight Wingzero."_ Celestia thought. _"Alright Roshi, I could use a little warm up."_ She accepted the challenge.

_"The first time we fought I didint get a chance to show you my full power."_ Roshi stood began moving his hooves around in a tai-chi formation, channeling his energy.

As he streched his mucles, Celestia could here a loud crackling coming from his old bones. Roshi enhailed a batch of air before his body had suddenly burst in shape. His black silk robe ripped apart from his huge mucles. A skinny old geezer had transformed into a mucle-bound power-house within a second.

Celestia was surprised and also impressed. She felt a burst of energy exploded from inside Roshi.

_"Now that were're both at the limit of our power, let's begin."_ Roshi said, gestering his hoof to tell Celestia to approach him.

As Wingzero was trapped within an invisible magic wall that was casted from the blue flames that still burned from the ground, he looked at Celestia's sinister grin. Celestia glanced at the foal with the same expression.

_"Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."_ She said before chuckling silently.

Celestia charged towards Master Roshi with her sharp horn aimed at him. Roshi stood in a fighting position and waited for Celestia. He grabed her head and held her horn within a lock. Celestia lifted Master Roshi with her head and continued running until she smashed through a wall and leaped out of the throne room, falling outside of the castle with Roshi still holding on to her head.

Wingzero could only sit and wait as he heard the sounds of magic lasers and energy blasts being shot from outside. He heard the accessional yelps and grunts from Celestia and the "HIYAH!" from Master Roshi as their battle ensued.

Rather than trying to escape his imprisonment, Wingzero waited patiently with faith in his master. Suddenly, everything become silent. Wingzero stared at the giant whole outside and waited for sompony to walk in. His heart pounded in suspense when he heard a slow step trotting coming closer.

_"Master...Roshi...?"_ He called

To Wingzero's excitement Roshi was the one who stepped through the hole that was made when Celestia smashed him through the wall. Roshi's mucles had disappeared, he was a skinny old stallion again. He was covered in brushes and scrapes from the intense battle he was in moments ago. Wingzero felt relived at first but he sensed that something was wrong.

_"Master Roshi... Did you win?"_ Wingzero asked feeling unsure.

_"I-I..."_ Roshi tried to speak but what came out was a depleaded crack in his voice before he fell to the ground unconcious.

Celestia swooped down from above. She was completely unscaved, she didint even break a swet. Wingzero stunned in shock before shooting a raging glare towards Celestia.

_"That was a good warm up. Now... Where was I...?"_ Celestia casted a magic spell, freeing Wingzero from his fiery prison.

Wingzero dashed and charged towards Celestia. He pulled his hoof back to give her a powerful punch to the face but was knocked into the air by a burst of Celestia's magic. He stood up and charged at her again, this time shifting side to side so she wouldint detect what he would do next. As Wingzero came within an inch of her, he was knocked out again, but this time by Celestia's own hoof.

_"That was the first time I actually striked anyone with my own hoof. I've never been this violent but you've made me this way."_ Celestia said looking at her hoof that was covered in Wingzero's blood and licking it off.

Wingzero stood up and wiped away the blood from his mouth as he glared ragefuly at Celestia. _"Just... Shut up!"_ He charged at her again, his body glowed with a bright blue energy. He dashed towards her at top speed, he was going to land an ultimate attack. Celestia doged Wingzero and flew into the air. Wingzero acended upwards with his energy still burning inside him, he dash towards Celestia again but she quickly flew back to the ground, leaving Wingzero to fly all the way to the castle ceiling. Wingzero used his energy to stick to the ceiling like a magnet. He looked down at Celestia, she was smiling like she was playing with him the whole time.

Wingzero's rage built up, he powered up and bursted off the ceiling, hurtling down towards Celestia. Wingzero roared in anger as he came closer to her with his hoof ready to strike. Celestia flew upwards towards Wingzero at sonic speed and striked him with her hoof, and then knock him to the ground.

Celestia fallowed his body as it dragged accross the floor, she shot a magic energy volley at the foal as he was standing up. Wingzero had been hit by every large magic blast, the ground below him had been sent to oblivion.

Celestia descended to the ground finding that Wingzero was still alive. There were many large craters around him. He stood up shaking, he was bleeding from all over his body. Celestia sought this opportunity to attack. She charged towards him with her horn pointed frontwards. Wingzero stood up and used his remaining energy to dash towards Celestia. He carried his hoof to his side as he was going to launch a striking punch to Celestia.

But suddenly everything became slow. Wingzero's body had suddenly stopped in his tracks and his energy had went away. He had no idea what was happening until he felt a growing pain in his torso. He looked down to be stunned in shock by what he saw. Celestia's horn was pierced deeply in side his body and came out his back. Celestia looked at Wingzero with an evil grin while he was too stunned to speak.

_"Like I said... The time for you to die has come. You've lost this battle."_ Celestia said pulling her horn from Wingzero's body and letting him drop to the floor.

The entire castle had fallen apart due to the intense waves of energy and destruction. The entire ceiling fell to the floor from Wingzero's energy. As giant tons of stone fell from above, Wingzero looked up at Celestia while he layed on the ground, clutching his wound.

Celestia looked down at him with a broken expression._ "You are... Amazing."_ She said hurtfuly. _"You showed me a power that I couldn't possibly fight against. My mind was blown away by your massive strength. I have lived a boring life in the last thousand years, but you lit my fire. You made me experience fear, something I haven't felt since I was a child. It saddens me that I have to kill you, but for the safety of Equestria and my subjects, I cannot let sompony like you live."_

Wingzero felt numb all over, he could feel the wet moisture of his blood spreading accross the floor. All of his energy decreasing. Every move he tried to make would send a jolt of unbariable pain through his body.

_"This... Is the end"_ Celestia said quietly as her horn lit up with a shiny blue aura. She was finally going to finish Wingzero once and for all.

Wingzero could only lay on the ground thinking of everything he had done to get to this point and why this was happening to him. He closed his eyes and tried to enter his mind, he merely accepted his fate. In the darkness he could see a vision of his mother turning to him and smiling, like she was happy that her son was going to join her in the afterlife. Wingzero felt that maybe his fate wasn't so bad, at least he will be with his mother again, he was happy that he tried his very best to save his empire and he was also receiving an honorable death.

But then he suddenly heard a voice swept through his mind.

_"That is not all the power you posses, you can still fight!"_ The echoing voice sounded familiar to Wingzero. _"Luna...?"_

_"I told you I would be with you through your battle. It dosint have to end this way you still have so much more power inside you, you just have to bring it out!"_ Luna pleaded.

_"But... I can't move and all of my energy is gone." _Wingzero said using his thoughts to speak.

_"Not quite, there is a solution..." Luna replied._

_"What...?" Wingzero's life seemed to be running thin as Celestia's horn burned with brighter magic._

"Look at the moon..." said Luna "I discovered the pinicole of your true potential. Believe in me. Gaze at the moon, don't take your eyes off it!"

"O-Okay..." Wingzero layed over on his back, baring the intense pain from moving.

The ceiling was completely gone, he had a complete view of the night sky. The stars made many constellations. They shined brightly with every twinkle. Wingzero had never seen a night so beautiful, he hadn't looked up to the sky at night very much after the story his mother told him. He then looked to the moon, a full moon shined brightly in the middle of the sky. He was finally going to find out why his mother told him to stay indoors on a night like this.

Celestia lingered over Wingzero, her horn burned brightly with magic as she was preparing to destroy the foal with a very powerful blast. Wingzero kept his eyes on the moon until suddenly his mind went blank and everything inside his body froze. His eyes shrunken into tiny red dots as his tail was flickering and moving uncontrollably.

Celestia paused. She was curious to what was happening to Wingzero. His body started to shake vigorously. His heart pounded in his chest hard enough for even Celestia to hear.

"What's this...?" Celestia's curiosity caused her to shut off the magic being charged into her horn.

Wingzero's heart pumped faster, his body shook uncontrollably. His eyes were now fully red, his teeth enlarged and sharpened and brown fur was growing all over his blue coat. His limbs were changing shape, spawning fingers and toes, his hooves had transformed into hands and feet. Wingzero's body kept growing in size and it didint seem to stop. Celestia was completely stunned, she gazed at this phenominom in shock. Wingzero was turning to something unpony. His muzzle grew longer, spawning massive sharp teeth. His face was now completely unrecognizable from what he looked like moments. His tail grew so large it swept the bottom of the castle off the ground and tore the entire throne room into bits and pieces of stone. The monster Wingzero had transformed into was a complete spitting image of a primate. He had ultimately transformed into, what Celestia could describe it as, a great ape monster.

The castle could no long contain Wingzero's gigantic body. It crumbled as he broke through the top. Celestia looked up as far as she could at the gargantuan monster that stood before her. She could not fathom that this enormouse beast used to be a small foal. As Celestia gazed at the monster in fear, she could barely see its head from being so close to it. She heard its loud thunderous roar, that shook the land. The monster smashed the entire castle apart with a swing of its arm.

Celestia immediately flew into the sky, witnessing the monster from above. As she gazed at it from a birds eye view, she could barely see its dark brown body that blended in with the night, but she could see its burning red eyes. Celestia was completely in shock, she still had no idea what was happening. She looked down in horror, seeing hundreds of soldiers fleeing for their lives, many of them didn't get too far when the giant ape lifted its foot and stomped on the ground, crushing an entire crowd of ponies. The monster lifted its foot where it had left a massive print. The crushed corpses of soldiers swam in a pool of their own blood.

Celestia descended to the ground, far away from the giant monster. Her senses came back to her and she was aware that all that is happening was real. The ape monster had destroyed the entire military base and was killing off hundreds of her royal officers. Celestia hadn't thought something like this would unfold. She had brought Wingzero to the very brink of his power and now, as she stood gazing at the great ape roaring and stomping on the ground, she now understands what kind of monster Wingzero really is.

**Authors note: I've been getting a lot more reviews and the recent reactions I have gotten from the guest are better than I expected. Thank you to those who liked and reviewed my story. Again I apologize for the long wait and I will try hard not to take long writing the next chapter.**


	5. A kind filly

**Author's note: The reason why it took so long for me to post this chapter was (of course) the holidays. We all know we've got shit to do during that time of year. But now that Christmas is over, lets begin the new year with a new chapter of MY LITTLE PONY Z!**

****

My Little Pony Z

**Celestia saga: A kind filly**

"Sargent Silver thread..."

"Terminated."

"Sargent Sling shot..."

"Terminated."

"Major Red beret..."

"Terminated."

"Lieutenant Star hammer..."

"Terminated."

"Major Ivan castle..."

"Terminated."

"Sargent Castaway..."

"Terminated..."

Inside Canterlot castle's war room, Shining Armor, captain of the royal guard, wipes his sweaty forehead in stress. His emotions were boiling inside. Every stallion he announced to his second in command officer were terminated in reply. The silver plated soldier held a ten foot long rolled up scroll of the death count. The names of every stallion and some mares were listed. They were all the ponies who perished at the hooves of Wingzero.

"Captain... I-I" The royal soldier could not form any words.

"You mean to tell me that all these soldiers... strong and trained soldiers were killed off by some little kid?!" Shining said to his second in command without looking him in the eye. He did not want him to see the anguish expressed in his face.

"Sir... it is also difficult for me to fathom, but Princess Celestia has reported that this foal possesses an incredible power that surpasses the magic of the great wizard himself, Starswirl the bearded!"

Shining sat in the captains chair at the far end of a very long wooden table. He placed his hoof over his face and exhaled a long exhausting breath.

"How in Equestria do we fight something like this?"

"We can't sir... Only Princess Celestia has the power to fight this foal." The guard replied hoping to relieve Shining of his stress. "And also... Celestia has ordered a halt against recruiting more ponies into the war."

"A halt?!" Shining glanced at his comrade in surprise . "But this is a tough war! Zenkai is stronger than any nation Equestria has ever fought! Why would she order something like this when we should be recruting more soldiers."

"The war is in her own hooves now. We must trust in her power. With Wingzero in the picture, recruiting more soldiers to Zenkai would only bring them to their deaths."

"I see..." Shining agreed. "Well then I guess I should inform-" The door in the war room was suddenly burst opened by a magical force.

Shining Armor and his second in command were both surprised to see Celestia's niece walk in with a distressful look.

"C-Cadence?!" Shining armor immediately stood up from his chair; the stallion standing next to him bowed to her appearance.

"Shining Armor! is all this true?!"

"Is what true...?"

"About this colt?"

"Apparently but... hey! Shouldn't you be babysitting my little sister?"

"Dont worry, I brought Twilight with me."

"Oh...? where is she?"

"The castle sanctuary. But I'm starting to think Twilight is a little too old for a baby sitter. Now about that foal in Zenkai... I need to know what Celestia is planning to do about him."

"I've been told she will face him herself since he is suppose to be ultimately powerful. Moments before you walked in, we were just going through a long list of all the soldiers he wiped out."

"A list...?' Cadence looked towards Shining Armor's second in command officer who was still holding the scroll. "Let me see that." She used magic to take the list to see for herself.

As she started looking through the list, the scroll unrolled itself to a substantial lengt.h there were two very long rows of names. "My goodness... all these ponies." Cadence said with a hurtful look in her eyes.

"Since we've lost so many lives, Celestia has ordered me to stop recruiting soldiers into Zenkai. The war won't continue until she puts down Wingzero herself." Shining said.

"Wingzero...? Is that his name?" asked Cadence.

"The troops call him monkey pony, due to the fact that he oddly has the tail of one."

"Thats... so peculiar. What kind of pony is he? And what kind of magical power dose he possess?"

"Our sources have looked through recorded documents of every living creature in Equestrian history. So far we have found nothing that links to Wingzero. Whatever he is he's ether enchanted or possibly from another world. His power is said to be unlike anything known to ponykind. Apparently he doesn't use any type of magic... ever."

Cadence glanced at Shining Armor with shock in her eyes.

"I've been informed by a lieutenant who was stationed in Zenkai that Wingzero uses concentrated spiritual energy from his body. I think he said the energy was called... ki"

"Ki?" Cadence was still unsure.

"Its hard to explain, but there are quite a few Zenkais who are able to wield such a power, I've even heard that it out strengths magic by ten folds!"

"Ten folds! Thats amazing!" A lavender colored filly said, standing outside the door of the war room."

"Twilly!? What are you doing here? this place isn't for little fillies!"

"This ki energy out strengths magic by ten folds? Is there a book about it?" The young Twilight sparkle walked inside the room.

"Thats none of your business kid. Now get back to where ever Cadence left you."

"Aww no fair! If theres something out there thats stronger than magic then I wanna practice it!"

"Twilight... Celestia wouldn't want you to do that. You shouldn't go against your special talent." Cadence said. "Even if there is an energy stronger than magic, Princess Celestia will find a way to over power it. You'll see Twilight. Soon this war will be over, and you can go back to studying magic once Celestia returns."

"But she's been gone for a long time, what if something happens and she doesn't come back?"

"You gotta think positive." Shining Armor said. "Celestia is the most powerful being in the world and on top that, Equestria has never lost a war. And not some half pint with special powers is gonna change that."

*Zenkai Empire*

Celestia had been smacked by the enormous hand of the giant great ape. She was sent hurtling to the ground, crashing on to the surface like a bomb had gone off. This was only the fifth time this had happened to her after attempting to charge the monster only to be swatted like a fly.

She stepped out of the crater that she was laying in. Her vision was blurry but the gargantuan beast in front of her was not at all difficult for her to see.

"Okay you furry bastard! Let's go!" Celestia shot a large magical beam from her horn, blasting a blue laser at its face. The monster opened its mouth literally consuming Celestia's attack and shooting a bigger red energy blast back at her.

Celestia shielded herself with her wings, the blast shinged some feathers off but did no real damage. In her ultimate form, Celestia was able to withstand most of the great ape's attack, but with each clash she made with the monster, she would lose a great measure of her energy. She looked up at the monster as it pounded its chest ferociously and shook the land with its thunderous roar.

"He's an absolute power-house! My methods in taking him down are getting no where, and I'm also running out of time, what do I do?!" Celestia started to panic, thinking of ways she could fight the monster without being knocked to the ground for trying.

The monster looked down at Celestia, glaring at her while viciously growling as it's red eyes illuminated. It lifted its giant fist into the night and brought it down hard to the ground, attempting to smash Celestia. She leaped into the air, expanding her wings and then flapping into the sky. She merely escaped with her life, her quick thinking saved her from being squashed into alicorn juice. The monster tried to grab her as she dashed around its body. She flew high above the giant ape, far from where it could reach her so she could have time to think things through. Celestia was beginning to get a little exhausted while the monster she was trying to fight hadn't even warmed up.

"Fighting this thing is impossible, my magic has no effect and the closer I am to it the more chances there are of me getting killed!" Celestia grew frustrated as she hovered in the sky.

Suddenly, to her terrifying surprise and utter shock. The great ape miraculously flew into the sky. With in seconds, it was face to face with her. Celestia's body was completely stunned solid, her eyes sprung wide opened in fright. Every breath from her body had been taken. The great ape had its mouth wide open and was about to snap its massive sharp jaws on Celestia. A single thought struck through her head, causing her to act quickly enough to use a magic spell that casted the very light of the sun from her horn. The incredibly bright flash blinded the ape, it covered its eyes with both hands as it roared in pain. Celestia immediately flew back to earth. With the monster recovering itself from its blindness Celestia tried to find time to think of any magic spells that could help her. But even the time to do that was cut short, when the monster descended to the ground with its recovered sights set on Celestia.

"Damn! He's just too fast!" Celestia scrambled over the ground and flapped her wings without thinking, causing them to jolt in a distorted way.

The great ape shot a large volley of yellow energy blasts out of its mouth, turning everything within a two mile radius into ruble. Celestia had been blown away by the wave of energy blasts, the ground had been blown twenty feet lower than it was, trees ripped off their roots seconds before they disintegrate. The ocean that was across from where the military base used to be had swallowed up more land.

Celestia founded herself on the ground, she thought she had been unscaved from the attack, but as she stood up, she felt unbearable pain throbbing all over her body. Celestia was thankfully still in her ultimate form, the blue flames on her head burned brightly. She turned over onto her back, letting her wings spread and relax on the burning ground. She looked up at the night sky, the large full moon caught her attention. She gazed at its beauty as she does every night, keeping her sister within her thoughts. Until she remembered that she was battling a giant monster, but the second that realization came to her, the great ape appeared from above and stomped the tip of its foot on both of Celestia's legs.

She screamed in agonizing pain and coughed up blood. The monster took its foot off, leaving Celestia to gaze in horror at her two broken legs. The monster picked up Celestia with its gigantic hand and began squeezing the life out of her. She screamed even more in agonizing pain as she felt her guts being squished together and her ribs cracking. Celestia's life started to flash before her eyes from every iconic event in her life to this very moment. Her blood ran down the hand of the monster as it continued killing her. Celestia felt herself passing out, she could feel her last ecenese of life slithering out of her body. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she was no longer able to move or process a single thought in her mind. Everything slowly went black. It seemed over for the Princess of Equestria when the unexpected happened. The monster had suddenly froze. It's body shivered as it felt the energy draining out of itself for some reason. The monstrous ape felt like something had been cut off from behind; it turned around to see that its tail was laying on the ground, severed from its body. The great ape looked around and spotted a tiny equestrian soldier on the ground holding a large sword.

"L-let go of the p-princess y-you damn dirty ape!" The stallion hesitantly shouted.

The great ape glared at the foolish soldier who was standing so close to it. The ape titan lifted its foot; the soldier shouted "FOR THE GLORY OF THE SOLAR EMPIRE!" before he was liquified after the monster put every ounce of force into stomping the pony.

Fortunately, that was all the energy the monster had left. It roared in anger at the moon before it started shreinking in size. The great ape released Celestia from its hand, letting her drop on the ground. As the monster continued getting smaller, it passed out from exhaustion and fell right ontop of Celestia while it was still in massive size. With in minutes the ultimately all powerful great ape had changed back to its normal form as a young pegasus. The foal slept soundly on top of Princess Celestia who had changed back into her normal form after losing so much power. The two fighters were deprived of their power, from their epic and intense battle, they each gave it their all but in the end they lay motionless on the ground, sleeping together as if they were best friends.

*Canterlot castle: one month later*

"Your highness! It's been a long time, you've finally returned!" Canterlot's royal squire greeted princess Celestia with joy as she bursted through the castle doors with an entire army of golden plated stallions behind her. Celestia had received so many injuries that her body was completely covered in wraps of bandages. Shining armor quickly ran to her side.

"So how did it go?" He asked, anxious to hear about the war.

"It was... Awful, truly awful..." Celestia shuddered.

"Was it really that bad?"

"Oh it was atrocious. I didnt think id ever get off that boat, I was seasick the entire time." Celestia glanced at Shining armor with a grin knowing that wasn't the kind of answer he wanted.

"I meant the war, how many more troops were left? And most importantly... Did you defeat Wingzero?"

"Yes... and no."

"Well... Which one is it? Did you beat him or not?"

"I battled Wingzero and his power is far beyond my own. I even used the elements of harmony to banish him to the moon, but somehow, Princess Luna was able to return him back to earth."

"What?! But that makes no sense. First of all how were you able to use the elements after they were turned to stone a thousand years ago? Secondly why would Nightmare moon send him back?"

"My subjects know of her as Nightmare moon but she was once my sister. Somehow Luna was able to escape the darkness that consumed her, yet again Wingzero did mention that he fought and defeated Nightmare moon so he must have gotten through to her then... I also do not know how the elements came to my aid. I went back to my old castle and they were there, still in stone as they were for all these years."

"Okay so after he came back to earth you fought him again right?" Shining asked

"Yes..." Celestia replied with a hurtful look

"Did you defeat him then?"

"Shining armor... I... I was not able to beat Wingzero."

"So then he's still out there?"

"Well long story short our battle ended with the both of us knocked out. Luckily, the next day I awoke before he did and I casted a sleeper spell on him to "extend" his slumber."

"So instead of killing him you just put him to sleep forever?"

"Not forever, about a month and a couple days." Celestia replied as she turned to walk to her throne she longed to finally sit on after being gone for a year.

"Celestia, I don't understand. What are you planning?" Shining walked in front of Celestia, stopping her in her tracks.

"I need to regain my energy and much more. The best way to do that is to fight in my own homeland instead of someone else's."

"You mean fight here...? What are you saying?" Shining became more anxious to get an answer.

"Soon Wingzero will wake up In the middle of the everfree forest." A long pause of silence swept through the entire castle following Celestia's shocking information

Shining Armor became stunned with widening eyes. "Y-you didn't..."

"I placed Wingzero inside a magical chamber and transported him over seas. Once I arrived in Equestria I took him out of the chamber and brought him to the everfree forest where I left him.

Princess Cadence arrived in the castle just in time to greet her auntie. She trotted through the castle doors and upon seeing Celestia, she couldn't help but dash over to her in a burst of excitement "Celestia! your back! And you look just like a mummy wrapped in all these bandages!" The young princess chuckled. "Me and Twilight have been so worried. she'll be so happy that you're alright. So How did it go?"

"I'll have to tell you about it another time my dear." Celestia smiled.

"Is there something wrong...?" Cadence looked at Shining Armor's grim expression.

"Cadence... I have something important to tell you. The time for you to test your true potential has come. I need you to be ready to protect this castle along my side."

"I-I don't understand, what's going on?"

"I will simply tell you the same thing I told Shining Armor. I brought Wingzero to Equestria. He is in a sleeper spell and currently located in the everfree forest. When he wakes up he will come for me and most likely destroy Canterlot in the process."

"Princess... How powerful is Wingzero?!" Shining asked.

"Unfathomably."

"But why did you bring him here in the first place?"

"I figured out a way to finish Wingzero once and for all, but I can only do that from within my castle."

Cadence stunned but her expression was even more in shock than Shining Armor. "H-How could you...? You're putting lives at risk!"

"I know Wingzero is our enemy but he is not evil. He only seeks to bring me down and also exact his revenge on the royal guard."

"The... Royal guard?" Shining asked, fear stricken.

"Yes. His mother was killed during an attack when Equestrian soldiers deliberately disobeyed orders and raided a village of innocent ponies."

"B-but..." Shining gulped. "I'm the captain of the royal guard..."

"Fear not, my faithful captain. In the case that you ever encounter Wingzero I will entrust you with the infinity scythe."

Shining Armor gazed at Celestia in sheer surprise. "The... Infinity scythe! But that's your weapon, a mere mortal like me couldn't possibly wield such a powerful blade."

"So long as your magic is used to protect this castle, the infinity scythe will latch itself to your heart. And you will be able to use it at ease."

"What about me...?" Cadence asked.

"If Wingzero infultrates the castle try to manipulate his mind with your knowledge of love magic."

"You want me to use my magic as a weapon?!"

"No. If anything I just need you to slow him down encase Shining Armor fails."

"That won't be necessary princess. I won't fail. With the infinity blade, I'll be sure to finish Wingzero for good."

"Let me make myself clear to the both of you. Do not underestimate Wingzero no matter how young he may look. And don't take your eyes off him, not even for a second. If you lose sight of him it may be over, so always keep a shield intact."

"Celestia... I-Im..." Cadence's hooves trembled in fear.

"What is it?" Celestia worried

"I'm afraid... What if this doesn't turn out well for us. We could be badly injured or worse."

"Cadence you're a princess, one of the strongest beings in all of Equestria. Even though you are meant to show peace and prosperity, you have the power to fight back when threatened. Putting you in danger is the last thing I want to do, but I am running out of options and Twilight being too young and inexperienced in powerful magic, you and Shining Armor are the only ponies capable of slowing Wingzero down while I restore my energy."

"You can count on us Princess, I will defend Equestria from this threat even if it kills me." Shining said with pride.

Cadence looked at Shining Armor and then to Celestia. She glanced at her and nodded with an expression of determination. "I'll do my absolute best. But if he's as powerful as you said then it won't be easy."

Wingzero founded himself in a desolate wasteland. The sky ubove him was red and there was rubble all over the wasted area, showing signs that there used to be large structures standing. Wingzero walked through the area seeing bloody dead corpses and skelentons laying on the ground. What was weird about these corpses is that each one had some sort of visor on their eye that was attached to a device on their ear. But what came to a shock to Wingzero was that all these dead bodies had tails just like his. He wondered where the hell he was this time. Of all the strange places he had woken up in, this place was by far the strangest, next to the moon.

The foal continued wondering until something caught his eye. Something that was moving. He swung around and saw it poking out of a broken structure. A shadowy figure suddenly leaped out into the open and in front of Wingzero. A young filly stood in front of him. She had a tail just like him. Her mane was jet black, her large eyes were violet and her coat was cyan blue. The filly smiled at Wingzero as she turned around and walked away from him. Wingzero noticed that she was a pegasus and also had no cutie mark. He followed the filly as she leaped away from him and jumped onto a large structure where the sun was shining down upon. Wingzero gazed at the filly who was looking into the light. Suddenly she began to change. Her mane flourished into multi colors, organge, yellow, red, blue, green, purple. Her tail transformed into an average pony tail that flourished in mulit colors aswell. Her flank sparked with a flashing light revealing her cutie mark. A cloud shooting a rainbow lightning bolt. The filly looked at Wingzero with a grin before she flew off into the sky at an incredible speed. She accelerated so fast that she created a sonic boom. One that had sent a wave of colors into the sky.

Wingzero gazed in awe at this phenomenon before everything became blurry and then... he awoke. He felt himself laying on a soft surface and staring at a wooden ceiling. Wingzero lifted himself up and scanned the area around him. He was inside somepony's home.

"It was just a dream." He said as he got off the couch he was laying on.

As he walked through the house he noticed it had quite the mare's touch. With carved hearts on some parts of the walls and pictures of butterflies. Wingzero saw several small rodents running through the house, which he found a bit strange since who in the right mind would live in a house with pest running around. He walked into an area of the house where there were many animals of all shapes and sizes. Raccoons, beavers, foxes, rabbits, squirrels,... a bear? Wingzero came to the thought that who ever lived here must have a special talent in animals. He heard a noise which came from his stomach.

"Woah man! With all this fighting I haven't eaten a thing in almost two days. I'll die of hunger if I don't eat something quick." Wingzero said as he felt his tummy which rumbled loudly and caught the attention of several small critters.

He looked into the kitchen, finding nothing but veggies and food for the animals. With his kind of hunger, Wingzero sought no desire for vegetables at this time. He went outside the house and looked around, trotting over a small bridge. He saw that he was standing close to a forest, so he ventured there. He leaped and dashed through the trees landing on large branches and jumping off them until he spotted exactly what he was looking for. A large wild boar walking around a few bushes. Wingzero licked his lips as he gazed at the boar, his mouth watering as the hunger rises. He wasted no time as he leaped from the tree and down at the boar. The brown animal looked up at the carnivorous pony in shock. It quickly ran away before Wingzero could catch it. Wingzero chased the boar as it squealed while running on its little haunches. He finally cornered it and was ready to strike the animal with his own hoof until he heard someone calling from behind.

"You leave that poor defenseless animal alone!" Shouted a young mare

Wingzero swung around with curiosity. A yellow pegasus with a light rose-pink mane held an angered look towards him. She picked up a blunt tree branch in between her teeth looking ready to fight with it.

"Um hello...my names Wingzero. who are you?"

"Futtersshy" she replied in a muffled speech from holding the branch with her teeth.

"I'm sorry...what was that?"

"Ffuttsshy"

"Didn't quite catch that..."

"PEW!" The mare spat out the branch. "Fluttershy."

"Umm... okay" Wingzero smiled, not knowing what else to say.

"Why were you trying to hurt that animal?"

"I was really hungry but I wasn't gonna hurt it, honestly, I know how to make it's death quick and painless."

"Y-you were going to... eat it?!" Fluttershy asked with shock in her eyes.

"Well... yah, I was until you stopped me for some reason."

"You can't eat an animal, it goes against nature. Ponies aren't suppose to eat meat."

"What are you talking about? I've been eating meat as long as I can remeber, why can't ponies eat other animals?"

"Because we're herbivores. We only eat fruits and veggies."

"That's lame... If you only eat that stuff then it's no wonder you're so skinny and pale."

Fluttershy pouted towards Wingzero's rude remark.

"Look Im really starving so whether you like it or not I'm going to eat this boar." Wingzero declared as he turned around to see that the wild animal had fled.

"Ah! Where'd it run off too?" Wingzero worried until he began to sniff out the scent of the boar. "It didn't go too far, I'll catch up to it."

"No you won't!" Fluttershy said as she picked up the branch in her mouth. She closed her eyes tightly and ran towards Wingzero, ready to strike him with the branch. As she felt his body come within range, she swung the branch as hard as she could. She opened her eyes and saw that there was nopony there. She looked all around her but Wingzero was nowhere in sight.

"He...vanished?" Fluttershy looked everywhere but still could not find the colt.

"Umm... Here I am"

Fluttershy's eyes followed the voice to the tip of the long branch she was holding, where Wingzero was standing on. Fluttershy dropped the tree branch and screamed in shock. Wingzero disappeared again.

"W-what are you... a ghost?!" Fluttershy was shaking in horror as she kneeled down in a defenseless position.

Wingzero suddenly reappeared in right in front of her face. He pulled his eye sockets over his face, showing his glaring red eyes as he made a monstrous noise when flapping his tongue up and down. Fluttershy's heart completely stopped as she gasped in fright. She became dizzy as she fainted and fell unconscious.

"Oh! Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you that bad." Wingzero examined Fluttershy as her body was completely motionless. He lifted Fluttershy from the ground and placed her over his back. "This filly is lighter than air. This is why you should eat meat my friend." He said as he leaped into the trees.

Wingzero dashed from branch to branch eager to quickly get to the house he was in earlier. "Fluttershy must be the pony who lives in that place with all the animals." He thought as he finally landed far across the small cottage. He entered the home and laid Fluttershy on the couch he was sleeping on before. All the animals quickly ran to her side as they worried for their caretaker.

"Yup. Those are definitely her animals." Wingzero smiled.

Fluttershy zapped upwards as she awoke in surprise. She looked out the window and noticed it was night time. From the window a large flickering light outside caught her eye. She walked out the door to check it out. Sitting on the ground across from the bridge over the small pond, Wingzero sat in front of a fire. There were bones laying around him, and the burning head of a boar on a stick. Fluttershy felt like vomiting. She had never seen an animal decapitated besides the ones that were decaying in the ground. She had also never seen fresh animal bones with some of the meat still stuck to it.

"That...poor boar."

Wingzero turned around, surprise to see that Fluttershy was up. "Oh... your awake?" Wingzero was unsure of what to say.

"How... does it taste...?" Fluttershy asked curiously. Abandoning her anger and disgust.

"Pretty good actually. I know you like animals but I don't see any boar in your cottage. Would you like to try some?" Wingzero held a bone with a lump of freshly cooked meat on it, offering it to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy gazed at the meat, her eyes grew wider with curiosity. The scent of the meat swept through her nostrils. It wasn't like anything she had smelled before. This new scent sparked brand new feelings inside Fluttershy. Her mouth spewed with saliva, she had never felt so hungry before in her life. She walked slowly towards the meat, her hoof lunged out to grab it. She was only inches away from taking her first bite when something in her brain suddenly snapped. Fluttershy grabbed her hoof and pulled it back. She covered her nose to avoid the scent as she backed away.

"What's wrong?" Wingzero asked.

"I...I cant... its wrong of me to eat the flesh of another animal."

"You're really headstrong about this... herbivore thing. Tell me... are all the ponies around here like you?"

"Ofcourse. You're the only pony I've ever seen eat other animals. Infact its against the law to eat meat in Equestria, so you better watch out or you'll be in big trouble."

Wingzero's eyes widened in shock. "Wait... what did you just say?"

"I said you better watch out or you'll be in big trouble-"

"No, before that?"

"Its against the law to eat meat in Equestria..."

"Equestria?!" Wingzero looked all around him. He had traveled all over Zenkai, the area he was in did not look like any forest he had been before. And Fluttershy's cottage did not look like any average Zenkai home.

"Wingzero... whats the matter?" Fluttershy worried.

"What the hell have you done this time Celestia?! Just what are you trying to do to me?!"

Fluttershy backed away in fear. "W-why are you speaking of the princess like that?"

"You won't understand." Wingzero said as he turned around in frustration and anger.

Fluttershy suddenly noticed something about Wingzero which she had never noticed before. His tail. She gazed at the brown furry primatal tail as it danced around Wingzero's back like a snake when listening to a flute.

"Umm... Y-your tail..."

Wingzero sighed "Yah I know. Before you ask, I was born with it. I dont know where I came from. I was founded in the wilderness by a mare who took me in as her son. But thanks to your stupid country, she is now dead and I am an orphan."

"Wait so... your from the Zenkai Empire?"

"Yes... I am. I don't know how I got here. One minute I was fighting Celestia and the next I wake up on your couch."

"Well actually, I founded you in the Everfree forest."

"Well that explains part of it. Celestia took me here herself. I can feel her magic coursing through me."

"But why were you in a fight with Celestia?"

"If you didn't know theres a war going on. Your princess is trying to take over the Zenkai Empire. And so far I'm the only pony strong enough to stop her."

"But at school they said the Zenkais were trying to destroy Equestria."

"Of Course they would tell you that. Your suppose to believe that your on the good side when you're really not."

Fluttershy looked down to think. She kept herself isolated from society for so long, not knowing everything about the war, only knowing what was talked about at school and amongst her parents. When she had moved to Ponyville, she found it very difficult to make friends. Leaving her best and only friend Rainbowdash was hard and she could not get use to her new life. But upon discovering this strange pony in the forest, she had only known him for less than a day and she felt comfortable around him. Something about this colt reminded her of Rainbowdash, but she couldn't quite figure out why. Fluttershy stepped closer to Wingzero, to attempt to start a conversation with him, something she would normally have to build a lot of courage to do.

"I have to finish this right now. Im going to find Celestia... and kill her." Wingzero said as he stood up with his back turned to Fluttershy.

The shy pegasus stunned in shock. Those very words struck her heart deeply. "N-no... but... why?"

"Lets face it, neither one of us wants each other alive, but to be honest this world would be better off if we were both dead. Celestia is responsible for the deaths of thousands of innocent ponies, and I have a monster inside of me that when awaken it can destroy the entire planet."

Fluttershy couldn't make anything out of what Wingzero was telling her. In other words she had no idea what to say to him. Fluttershy only knew of peace and prosperity. She thought of the best way to reply Wingzero. "Maybe...if you just-umm... forgive Princess Celestia..."

"I dont think I can do that Fluttershy." Wingzero responded harshly. "I wish I could, and I would have forgiven her if she had chosen to call off the war and pull her troops out of Zenkai. But she pushed me to the very peak of my power-I didn't even know possible to reach. She even sent me to die on the moon and even after I came back, she still fought against me. She believes I should not live because I'm so powerful. It pisses me off so much that she thinks she can control my destiny! Celestia had her chances to stop all this but now shes gone too far. Its obvious that she brought me here to fight on her turf. Well then... I'll gladly send her to her grave on her own land instead of mine!"

Fluttershy's eyes sprang open. She hadn't realized it before but she was standing before the pony who was all over the papers. News of a pegasus with a power that out matches magic. She remembered his name being spoken in conversations among other ponies who became shocked and frightened after hearing of him. Wingzero. Fluttershy was in the presence of Equestria's most dangerous enemy since Nightmare moon. And yet... she wasn't afraid. She felt more curious and remorse towards this other foal who looked to be about her age. When Fluttershy thought of the pony they spoke of in the news, she had imagined a more savage, scary-like beast, who would be about Celestia's size. The fact that this foal had the power to actually beat Celestia sent chills down her spine. She couldn't help but feel bad for Wingzero. Fighting a war at such a young age. She even began to cry a little, thinking of why the kind and gentle Princess Celestia would try and kill a foal just because of his power.

Fluttershy was unable to form any words. The only way she was able to express her feelings was to run towards Wingzero and embrace him. The colt felt uneased at first but after a mere second he began to feel warm. Wingzero emitted a strange energy from his body that blew out the fire in front of him. He had never felt this energy. Perhaps he was beginning to feel a whole new type of feeling which he had never felt before. A feeling that was only explained to him by his mother.

"Fluttershy..." Wingzero said with a soft tone.

"Maybe this was all you needed. Just somepony to show you some kindness." Fluttershy said as she hugged Wingzero tighter. "I cant stop you from doing what you have to do but know that no matter what happens in the end, I will be your friend."

"I haven't had any friends in a while. Thank you Fluttershy." Wingzero embraced Fluttershy in return.

Wingzero had stayed with Fluttershy through the following night. He walked outside into the bright morning sun feeling fresh and rejuvenated. He looked up at the sky and called out. "NIMBUUUS!"

Wingzero stood outside and waited as minutes began to pass by. Fluttershy walked out of her cottage, rubbing her tired eye. She had been awaken by Wingzero's loud call. "Umm... good morning... what are you doing?" She asked as she tried to look in the same direction he was looking in.

"Im waiting for my flying nimbus. Its flying over Zenkai right now, it'll take awhile to get here."

"What's a flying Nimbus?" Fluttershy asked.

"My transportation. I get tired and waste energy using my wings so I just move around in the sky using the nimbus. Its comfortable and it travels faster than normal pegasai."

Fluttershy looked into the sky as she began to hear an echoing bubbling sound. As she continued looking she caught a glimpse of a tiny yellow figure flying through the sky, leaving a long yellow trail as it accelerates. The figure dashes to earth as it immediately arrives a few feet above the surface right in front of Wingzero. Fluttershy was awestruck by this abnormal golden cloud.

"Well... It was really nice meeting you Fluttershy. I couldn't thank you enough for taking care of me. I hope we meet again someday." Wingzero said as he hopped onto the flying nimbus.

"Wingzero. Please be safe. And do try to find it in your heart to forgive Celestia. Umm... if you can that is."

"I'll try... Goodbye..." Wingzero smiled at Fluttershy, and within an instant, the flying nimbus took off, carrying the colt all the way into the blue sky.

As Wingzero soured above the land of Equestria, he began to wonder where he should start looking for Celestia... or at least drop down and ask sompony, without giving away his identity of course. His stomach began to rumble again. Last night when he had eaten, his stomach went on a one track course in which it needs to be fed every five hours. "I can't fight a powerful opponent like Celestia on an empty stomach." Wingzero decended his nimbus to get a closer look at the land below him. He searched for a place of vegetation until he spotted a wide landscape of apple trees.

"Thats more than enough apples to last me awhile." Wingzero said as he flew over the apple trees, gazing at the red delicious fruit that grew from them.

He flew straight through several trees and came out of them with well over a dozen apples. He lounged on his nimbus as he ate one apple at a time within a second and spitting out the core on the ground. He enjoyed eating the apples until a mysterious rope wrapped around him and pulled him off the nimbus. He fell on the ground and looked up in surprise, wondering who or what did that to him. A pony walked over him. A young looking orange filly, wearing a hat. She galred at Wingzero with big green eyes as she held the end of the rope in between her teeth. The filly spat out the rope to speak.

"You're trespassin' on my farm."

**Authors note: Getting better at writing this story. And what do you guys think of the cover image I drew? Its my first legit digital art drawing ever. And Now you know what Wingzero really looks like.**


End file.
